Possession
by filmgurl2008
Summary: L and Reid become friends,through the years L becomes the great detective and Reid becomes the genius profiler.Beyond is quickly pushed away by L.Beyond then becomes the world's first serial killer to kill under five people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Meeting.

* * *

"Would you like some help?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

The young brown haired boy's head shot up to look at who had spoke; there was a boy -about his age- standing in front of him. The boy was hunched over and had black scruffy hair; his eyes were almost a grey, black colour which had large dark circles under them.

"Please...just leave me alone..." The brown haired boy whimpered.

"You don't want help?" The dark haired boy asked as he tilted his head to the side. "You want to be tied to the post...all night? You know the kids who did this will be back in the morning and if-."

"I know that! B-but you're not r-really gonna help...y-you're probably here to make f-fun of me t-too..."

The dark haired boy looked at the other as tears started to roll down his face; his face was red from been beaten and crying, -the dark haired one was sure of it- his face was also bruised and his bottom lip was cut. He sighed and walked around the post. "Why would I do that?" He asked as he started to untie the rope that was holding the brown haired boy to the post.

"They tied it really tight...just give me a...moment..." He said and as he finished, the rope fell from the boy and down to the ground silently.

The boy's eyes widened and he stepped away from the post.

"Your back and face look really sore...maybe you should go to the doctors or the hospital...or something..." The dark haired boy walked back round to the front of the post to face the brown haired boy. "Here..." He said and held out his hand.

The brown haired boy looked down and realised what it was the other boy was holding. "Are they my...?"

"Ah, so they are yours...I thought they would be. I haven't met anyone else with...your...err, fashion style." The dark haired boy smiled lightly. "I found them when I was walking over here."

"Huh..."

"You are probably going to catch a cold...if you are naked for much longer." The dark haired boy moved closer and held the cloths out again.

"Huh..." The brown haired boy's eyes widened and his face turned red. "Err, oh y-yeah...err, thank-you." The boy took his cloths and turned around to put them on. Although the dark haired boy has already had plenty of time to see _every _inch of his body.

The brown haired boy quickly pulled his cloths on and turned to face the other boy. "You're English, aren't you?" The boy didn't answer. "You sound English...I'm sorry if I was wrong..." The brown haired boy looked down to the floor.

"What...err, no...you are correct. I am English."

"Did you know that there are only nine per-cent of America's population that is English? Eleven per-cent is Japanese, five per-cent is French, sixty per-cent is actually American and the rest is a mixture of other countries." The brown haired boy said in a sort-of know-it-all tone.

The dark haired boy smiled at the other. "Actually...I did know that."

The brown haired boy smiled. "Wow, really? I doubt that anyone in _this _school knows that. Come to think of it...I haven't seen you around before."

"I don't go to this school." The boy simply said.

"Oh...anyway, I'm Spencer Reid." He said and held his hand out.

"I am L. Nice to meet you Spencer." The other said and took hold of Spencer's hand, shaking it.

'_L? That's a different kind of name...maybe it's short for something.' _Spencer thought. He would have asked what it was short for, but decided it would be rude to ask such a thing, seen as how they had just met.

Spencer looked up to the sky when he felt something wet drip onto his face. It was starting to rain. "Oh great." Spencer looked back down to L. "Oh no, I bet Mom's left the doors open again..."

"Left the door open?" L repeated. _'Surely a grown woman would shut the door if it was raining...unless she is...' _L's thought was interrupted by Spencer.

"Hey, where do you live, L?"

"Live? Err...on the outskirts of town...a few miles from here."

"Miles! The rain's going to get really bad...wanna come to mine till it stops? Then we can sort a way for you to get home later."

"What if it doesn't stop?" L asked. At some point he had looked down to the floor, his bangs cover his face; so Spencer couldn't see his expression.

"Then you'll have to stay at mine." He smiled. What Spencer couldn't see...was L smiling too.

* * *

Spencer walked in through the –open- front door. "Come in." He told L. L walked inside and shut the door behind him. "Thanks." Spencer whispered. "Wait here, just one sec." Spencer walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

His Mom wasn't there. He came out of the kitchen quickly; a worried look on his face as he rushed into the living room. She wasn't there. "Mom! Mom I'm home...it's me...Spencer." He yelled and walked out of the living room into the hallway where L was.

'_Why did he say his name?' _L wondered.

"Spencer...is that you? You're home early. Are you skipping school?" A woman's voice asked. L looked over at the stair case where the voice had come from. There was a woman walking down the stairs in her nightwear and a dressing-gown, her hair was even messier than L's and she was pale and skinny...she looked very ill.

'_Early?...it's after midnight...' _L looked away from the woman and back to Spencer with a confused look spread across his face.

Spencer ran to the bottom of the stairs –avoiding eye contact with L- and looked up at his mother. "Mom...be careful...why are you carrying so many books?" Spencer held his hands out, and his mother passed him a few of the books she had piled up in her arms.

"Don't be silly Spencer...I have a lecture today...and you're just in time." She said and walked down the rest of the stairs. "Oh, and your strange little friend can come too..." She said looking at L. L couldn't help but smile a little.

"Mom..."

"...but he has to be quiet...and if he gets lost be sure to explain what it is I'm talking about, won't you?"

"I am sure I can keep up...Miss Reid." L said politely.

"Oh I don't know about that...but don't worry, Spencer is very smart...he will explain for you." She smiled and wandered off in to the living room.

Spencer walked over to L. "I'm really sorry...she doesn't mean it...it's just that...well she's...my Mom is..." Spencer looked down to the floor.

"Your Mother is a Schizophrenic...is she not?"

"A_ Paranoid_ Schizophrenic...t-to be exact." Spencer told him. "H-how did you know?"

"You are very smart for your age...as am I." L walked off and into the living room, where Spencer's mother had gone into. Spencer followed.

* * *

Spencer's Mother had fallen asleep a little while ago. Spencer and L were sat in his room talking.

"You have very many books..." L stated as he stood in front of one of the many book cases in Spencer's room.

"Yeah..." Spencer smiled. "My Mom was a College Professor and she would always bring books back for me to read or she would read them to me." L's eyes flashed to him and then back to the book case. "Err...I mean...now you think I'm weird, right?"

"Not at all. Having books read to you...is a _nice_ way to learn...I'm sure."

"Huh?"

L looked to Spencer. "No one has ever read to me...apart from your Mother tonight...it was..._fun_." He said, saying the word _fun_ quieter than the rest.

"No one has ever read to you?" L shook his head. "Why not?"

L shrugged. "I guess I have always been able to read...so I have never needed anyone to read to me."

"What about your parents?" Spencer asked, feeling a little awkward asking something personal. L just shrugged again. "Well...you can come over here and listen to my Mom whenever you want."

L's eyes started to widen but he quickly looked away to hide the fact from Spencer. "T-that...would be nice." L whispered.

Spencer smiled and was about to say something when a phone started ringing. "Oh, excuse me." L grabbed a phone out of his pocket and walked outside of Spencer's room. _'He's only twelve and he has his own cell phone? Cool...' _

L popped his head around the door. "I'm sorry...I have to be going now." Without saying another word he shut Spencer's door and walked down the stairs.

"Huh, w-wait!" Spencer ran out of his room and down the stairs; almost falling down them, he was running so fast. "A-are...will you be able to come back?"

"No." L said. Spencer's eyes widened and he looked down to the floor. "Not tonight...but...I would like to return...if that is alright with you...and your Mother of-course."

Spencer looked up to see L was smiling at him. "Yeah!"

A car horn beeped from outside. "Watari is here...I must get going...I'll see you soon, Spence." L walked quickly to the car outside of Spencer's garden. It was the latest BMW Spencer noticed.

'_Wow...how can he have that...and who is Watari? And did he just call me Spence?' _Spencer waved back at L as the car drove off.

* * *

_One Month Later_

-Knock- -Knock-

"I'll get it..." Spencer shouted up the stairs and ran to the front door. He opened the front door. "...I-It's you..."

"Hello to you too..." L said and walked into the house. "I assume I'm allowed to come in."

"What...err, no! You have to leave now!" Spencer shouted. He put his hands on L's shoulders and tried to push him out of the front door.

"What? Why? You said I could come back!" L told him.

"What's going on out here?" Spencer's Mother asked as she walked down the hallway.

"Nothing Mom, L's just leaving..."

"Why? He just got here...and you have been saying you wanted him to come back." She said as she walked into the living room.

Spencer's face turned bright red from embarrassment. "N-no I haven't!" L grinned at Spencer. "W-what?"

"You wanted me to come back, didn't you, Spence?" L asked; his grin still placed on his face.

"N-no! That's not-!" L pushed Spencer lightly; making him stumble back. "What was that for?"

L grabbed Spencer's hand and started to run up the stairs. "Come on...I don't have long..." Spencer tried to pull his hand free of L's grip, but instead he made L stop walking as he reached his door. L turned to face Spencer. "What?"

"W-what do you mean what!? You can't just...you haven't been back here for a month! And you push your way in and...and...now you're holding my hand!"

"So?" L asked and took a step closer to Spencer. "Oh...I get it...you are mad because I have been away for so long..." He smiled. "Don't worry...I will explain."

"Wh..." Spencer started but decided not to finish. L was right. He was mad because the scruffy haired boy had been away for so long..._and_...because he thought he had finally made a friend.

L yanked on Spencer's hand and pulled him into his room. L shoved the door shut and pushed Spencer down to the floor, before kneeling down in front of him. "Hey! W-what was that for?" Spencer asked as he tried to get up. L moved closer; making it impossible for Spencer to move away. "What're you-!"

L moved his face closer to Spencer's; so close that there noses were almost touching. "I'm...I am a detective."

Spencer's eyebrows pulled together. "You came back here to lie to me!? What kind of friend are you!?"

L's eyes widened. "_Friend_?"

Spencer's face turned red. "I...er..." His eyes roamed all around the room, everywhere but L's face. "Y-yeah...I mean...we are friends...right?"

L leaned in closer to Spencer; their noses touching. "You are..._my friend_?"

"Yeah." Spencer couldn't help but look straight at L. He had thought he was happy when he thought of L as a friend...but L seemed...even happier.

"If we are friends...why don't you believe me?"

"You mean about you been a detective?" L nodded. "I'm not stupid. You're only twelve...how can you be a detective?"

"Fourteen actually..." Spencer pulled a confused look. "I never told you my age. And I have been a detective for four years now...and are you not entering college next September. So why can I not be a detective?"

"How do you know about that?"

-Beep- -Beep-

-Ring- -Ring-

"Ah...Watari is outside. I will be back soon." L stood up and turned to walk to the door.

Spencer shot to his feet and grabbed hold of L's arm. "Wait! You only just got here!" L turned to look at him; he smiled.

"I said I'll be back soon...sometime next week. Okay." In a flash L bent forward and gently pressed his lips against Spencer's. "See ya soon, Spence." And in another flash...L was gone. Spencer's eyes were wide and his face was as red as a tomato. _'What the? Did he just? That was my...my first kiss...and it was with a boy!' _

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 1!

Thanks for reading...hope you enjoyed. :) Let me know what you think please, the next chapter will have more in it and probably be more interesting...and...Beyond might be in it _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A few years later

* * *

-Ring- -Ring-

Reid walked into his living room. He could hear his phone ringing...but didn't know where it was. He scanned the room quickly, but still couldn't find it. _'Don't have time for this...' _He walked through the front door and locked it behind him.

He walked down the hallway of the apartment block he currently lived in.

–Ring- -Ring-

Reid sighed and looked through his bag for his cell phone. He continued walking as he flipped it open and answered it. "Hello..."

"Spence...you didn't answer your house phone."

Reid couldn't help but smile at hearing the voice that spoke to him down the phone. "I couldn't find it."

"You should probably tidy up. Your room at your Mothers house was never a mess."

"L, did you phone me up to tell me to tidy my room, or is there something you wanted?" Reid asked; a little harsher than he had meant it to.

"Don't be like that." L said quietly.

Reid immediately felt bad. He hated it when he was been off with L...but he couldn't help it. It had been a while since they spoke properly. "I...sorry. So, how are you doing?" He asked, trying to lighten his tone.

L stayed quiet for a moment. "I am doing...okay..." Even after so long...L was still a little awkward when he told Reid how he was or how he felt. "...I should be coming to see you soon. If...that is alright?"

"You know it is. You can come whenever you want..." Reid sighed. "But...I won't hold my breath." He said sadly.

He heard L sigh down the phone. "Spence...I said I was sorry for not coming to see you last time...but..."

"Yeah, I know, I know...it's just...It's been a while."

"Too long." L admitted sadly.

Reid froze in his place. L felt the same too...they were friends and had been since Reid was twelve, but they ever hardly got to see each other and with L been on so many cases lately...they hardly even got to talk...so it was natural that they would miss one another.

"I...err...I should get going now..." Reid said quietly. That was the last thing he wanted...to hang up on L. But if he didn't go now...he would be late.

"Ah, yes. It is your first day at the Bureau, correct?"

"Y-yeah."

"I shall talk to you soon then..."

"Yeah..." Reid said quietly. "Bye..."

"One more thing...good luck, Spence." L hung up.

Reid shut his phone and put it in his bag, before he started walking again. _'I wonder if you really will show up this time...' _

* * *

_Later that day_

"Reid, they're fake candles..." JJ told him as she patted his shoulder.

Reid continued to try and blow out the candles, as if he hadn't heard her or didn't believe her. The three members of the team near him started to laugh and the two older profilers –standing at the opposite side of the room- smiled as they watched the scene.

"What did you wish fo-!"

-Ring- -Ring-

Everyone looked down at Reid. He looked from them to his pocket. "Oh, it's me..." He pulled the phone out and smiled. He looked over to Hotch; a some-what pleading look on his face. The older man nodded and pointed to the door. "I-I'll just be one minute..."

Reid walked quickly out of the room, and stood just to the right of the double glass doors. He flipped his phone up and answered it. "Hello..."

"Happy Birthday...Spence."

Reid's smile widened. "You remembered..." He laughed.

"Have I ever forgotten?"

"No...I guess you haven't. But, you know...I would feel a lot better if I knew your actual birthday...instead of-!"

"Instead of the day we met?" L interrupted. "I'm sorry, but you know that is a bad idea..."

"Yeah, I know." They both stayed silent for a moment. "It's also a bad idea to phone me while I'm at work..." Reid joked.

"...Yes...I am sorry...it will not happen again..."

"What? No...I was..."

"Hey, pretty boy...come on. You can't slack off just 'coz it's your birthday!" Reid turned his head to see Morgan leaning around one of the doors; smirking.

"_Pretty boy_?" L repeated blankly.

"Yeah...j-just one minute, Morgan..." Reid heard a beeping noise down the phone. He pulled it away from his ear to see L had hung up. "Why'd you...?"

"Kid, you okay?" Morgan asked; a concerned look on his face. Reid nodded and put his phone back into his pocket. "Who was that?"

"Err...I-it was no one."

* * *

_A few days later_

Reid walked down the long hallway, slowly to his apartment. _'He still hasn't showed up...' _He stopped in front of his door and looked at his watch. It was _03:12;_ the team had just come back from New Jersey, working on a poison case.

Reid put his key into the door and tried to turn it. It wouldn't move. "That's weird..." He said quietly to himself. He put his hand on his gun; ready to pull it out as he slowly pushed his front door open and switched the light.

"You are finally home..." A familiar voice said. "That is good...because I do not have long left..."

"Huh, as always..." Reid said quietly as he walked further into the room. He saw his messy haired friend slouching in front of the window; staring out of it. He turned around to look at Reid. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to wish you happy birthday..." Reid sighed and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. L followed and hovered at the doorway. "What is it?"

"L, not only am I a profiler...but I have been able to tell when _you're _hiding something from me, for most of my life..." Reid started; L smirked lightly. "So what is it?"

L sighed and scratched at his head. "Who...who is the man that called you _pretty boy_?" He asked.

Reid frowned; confused. He turned to look at L. L had walked into the kitchen, standing in front of the window; looking out of it. "What?"

"Someone called you _pretty boy_...when we were on the phone...on your birthday." L looked down to the floor; making sure not to turn and face Reid.

"Oh, that...it was Morgan...he's always calling me that or _kid_."

"Is that so..." L frowned at the thought.

Reid smiled slightly. "Now, I know you didn't come all the way here, just to find out who called me _pretty boy_."

L turned to face the younger man; his cheeks were a light pink colour. Reid frowned a little confused. "I...I am taking a new case soon...the _Kira_ case. I believe I sent you the files explaining about it."

"You mean the case...I asked you not to take?"

"Yes. That case." L said and looked into Reid's eyes. Reid walked out of the kitchen and into the living room; he was pacing up and down the room.

'_How could he...I asked him not to...I mean I practically begged him not to take this case!'_

"Spencer..." L said quietly as he walked into the room. "Please calm down."

"I am calm." He snapped.

"You do not look it nor do you sound it."

"L, you wrote the case file that you sent me...so you know how dangerous this case is! How could you..." Reid started. He couldn't finish.

"You hunt dangerous criminals for Jason Gideon." L said bitterly as he looked at Reid.

Reid stopped pacing and turned to look at L. "T-that's different..."

"Because it is your job? And this is mine." L said and pointed to the case file on Reid's table.

"I don't choose what cases I take..."

L sighed. "I will not stand here and argue with you...that is not what I came here for..."

"Then what did you come here for!? You must have known I wouldn't just agree to you taking the Kira case!" Reid said.

"I don't know why I came...when it comes down to it...what cases I take, has nothing to do with you." L said coldly. Reid's eyes widened. "I shall take my leave now..." Neither of them said a word as L left Reid's apartment, he left the door open and spoke. "BB is no where to be found. Please...be careful."

After a moment Reid registered what L had said, he ran to the door and stood outside in the hallway. He looked up and down the hallway. _'L...' _He couldn't see the older man anywhere. Reid's whole body tensed. He looked up and down the hallway twice before he stepped into his apartment and locked the door.

* * *

L was standing at the bottom of the hall, just behind the corner. _'I am sorry...I probably should have told you that was the real reason for me checking on you...' _L walked down the hallway and left the apartment building.

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Sorry if there is any mistakes...I did check it, but I was half asleep...lol.

The next chapter is going to be more intersting I promise...I think Beyond will be in it next.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while since I uploaded this fic, but here you go...

When there's ***** it's skipped to a different place or later in the day or something, but in the same time...whereas when there's a full line it's skipped time...hope it's not confussing sorry...

* * *

Chapter Three: What fireworks lead to...part one.

* * *

"L...look at that!" Spencer exclaimed; excited. He was standing in front of one of the many ceiling-to-floor windows in L's bedroom. It was the first time he had been over to where L _lived_. Technically it wasn't his home, but at the moment it was where he lived. The last place L had lived, Spencer had nagged and nagged and nagged to let him see it...but of course L had said no, so naturally Spencer had been surprised when L had asked him over to his knew _home_.

"What is it?" L asked as he climbed out of his chair and crossed the room to where Spencer was standing.

"The fireworks! Look...I've never seen them so close before, they look awesome! Beautiful!" Spencer said; excitement completely covered his tone. They were on the top floor –in the penthouse suite- of a huge hotel building; it had roughly thirty-three floors...or so the boy's had estimated. "Don't you think?" He asked; he didn't turn to face L –who was now standing next to him- he just continued to look out of the window.

L looked over Spencer out of the corner of his eye; his dark eyes narrowed as he looked back out of the window. "If you are into that kind of thing...I guess so."

Spencer frowned in confusion and turned to look at his friend. "You don't like fireworks?"

"It is not that I dislike them...I just do not like them either." L told him in a flat tone of voice.

Spencer kept his frown for a few more moments before smiling. "You don't like the loud bangs, do you?"

L turned to face his younger friend; a frown on his face.

"Er...I-I was o-only kidding...messing about..." Spencer said –almost- frantically.

L's frown disappeared and turned into a small, soft smile. He took a step closer to Spencer and put his hand on his head; ruffling his hair. "I know, Spence."

"You only look at m-me like that, don't you?"

L's hand froze in Spencer's hair and his eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?" He asked completely shocked.

Spencer had never seen L look at him like this before: he was completely frozen with shock. All kinds of thoughts ran through Spencer's head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't understand why L was looking at him like this. He moved closer to L; L's hand stayed tangled in his hair. "I-I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I take it back. I won't say it again, I promise." He said as his hands grabbed and tangled themselves into L's white shirt.

"You..." L started but instead of finishing, he slid his hand down the back of Spencer's head to his neck and pulled him closer. Spencer's eyes widened as L's face moved closer...they widened even more as L's lips connected with his own.

_'What...why is he-?' _Spencer thought. He stopped that thought when he realised L had somehow made it so Spencer was pressed against the window and L was pressed up against him; his dark –almost black- eyes staring into Spencer's wide ones. Spencer's eyes snapped shut. He un-tangled his hands from L's shirt and moved them up towards his shoulders; trying to push him away. _'This isn't going to w-work! I'm only f-fourteen...he's sixteen...and he's a lot s-stronger than m-me anyway...'_ He thought but stopped when he felt L's tongue against his lips. His eyes opened...L was staring into his eyes already, as if he had never looked away. Spencer stopped trying to push L away and at the same time opened his mouth; hesitantly.

L's tongue slid into Spence's mouth and as their lips connected again, he couldn't help but smirk. The smirk faded when he felt Spencer's hands trying to push him away again. _'I should stop...he will hate me if continue and he does not want to...'_ L thought and then pulled his mouth away from Spencer's; reluctantly. He stared down at the younger boy.

Spencer's hands were gripping weakly at L's shoulders and his head was down, facing the floor. "...Can't...b-...breath..." He said breathlessly; it sounded to L as if he was trying to laugh at what he had said, but couldn't do so due to his lack of breath.

"...Sorry...I...did I hurt you?" L asked in a flat tone. He was concerned...hurting Spence was the last thing he wanted to do...but he had a feeling that Spence was going to yell at him or run away or maybe even hit him...-that is...as soon as he got his breath back-, either way, he felt as if Spencer was going to reject him. Leave him, so he was alone again.

Spencer was still breathing a little heavily, but it was gradually going back to normal. He shook his head and whispered, "No."

"...Then you are all right?" L asked; still a flat tone. Spencer nodded. "...I understand if you want to leave-..." L started; Spencer's hands gripped tighter at L's shoulders. _'Although I do not want you to leave...' _He admitted silently. "-...Or if you want to hit me and then leave...and...never talk to me again...It is okay, I understand." L finished. _'I don't know what made me...he is going to leave me now...I just wanted to show him...how much I like him? How much I care? Although, I am still not sure how kissing shows you care...'_

Spencer was still looking down at the carpeted floor. "...I...y-you want me to leave, don't you?" Spencer asked, but before L could answer he spoke again. "...I-if you wanted me to go, why would you do...do _that_? You should have just told me to go instead...it would have been easier than-!" Spencer stopped talking as L grabbed his chin and lifted his head up to look at him; pressing it against the window. Spencer's face was bright red, his glasses were cockeyed and leaning down at the left side and behind his glasses were his eyes...filled with tears.

L's eyes widened in shock. "You said I didn't hurt you!"

"Huh? Uh, y-you didn't...b-but you said y-you wanted me to go..."

L sighed. "I did not say I wanted you to leave...I said I would understand if you wanted to do so."

Spencer looked down to the floor again; avoiding L's gaze. L frowned in confusion. "W-w-why would I want to leave?"

'_Because despite the fact that you are only fourteen, therefore under the legal age by two years, I would still really enjoy doing yo-!' _L thought and then realising what he was thinking pressed a hand to his forehead. "I can not keep thinking like that, seriously." He mumbled.

Spencer looked back up to L and then back down to the floor. "So, if you're wanting me to leave...does that mean you won't do it again?" His face burned bright red from embarrassment.

L sighed again. "I said it is not that I want you to-...what did you just say?"

"Y-y-you won't do it again, will you?" Spencer's eyes flashed from the ground to L's face; his eyes were wide with shock, then back to ground. "Err...s-sorry...maybe I should go..." He said and moved away from the window. Spencer started to walk around L when he grabbed his arm and shoved him against the window. "Huh?" Spencer gasped.

"That means you want me to do it again, right?" L asked, moving his face closer Spence's. Spencer was about to move his face; to look away, when L grabbed his chin and made him look back at him. He tried to get out of L's grip, but he couldn't, so he glanced away. "Look at me." L said desperately. Spencer looked back at L; hearing the desperation in his voice. "Do you want me to do it again?" He asked; his mouth less than an inch away from the younger boy's.

Spencer nodded shyly. L smiled; it was a –triumphant- happy smile. "I am glad." He whispered into Spencer's mouth. "I want you, very much." He whispered even quieter than before. A shiver ran down Spencer's spine at the words L spoke...he had been very sure that no one would ever say those kinds of words to him. Not ever.

L pressed his mouth against Spencer's. He pressed himself against the younger boy -knocking him against the window in the process- and moved his hands to his hips; gripping at them tightly. L pressed himself harder against Spence. L could hear the younger boy moan as he slid his tongue into his mouth, feeling everything inside Spencer's mouth. The dark haired boy moved his hands from Spencer's hips to the bottom of his back and then slid them down over his bum, moving them further down to his legs, and then pulled them up; making Spencer wrap them around his waist.

Spencer moved his hands from L's shoulders and wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck; making it so they stayed close as he pulled away for breath. While Spencer tried to catch his breath back, L kissed at his jaw-line and down his neck; his hands were working on un-doing Spencer's light blue shirt.

Spencer moaned as L pressed against him harder; with the way Spencer was wrapped around L, his groin was pressing into L's stomach. "Uh...ah!" Spencer moaned; L had moved from his neck and was kissing down his chest. "Y-y...you k-know the...window could...b-break..."

L smirked and moved back up to Spencer's neck and kissed along his jaw-line until he reached his mouth. "You are hard..." L whispered into Spencer's mouth. "...Down here." He finished as he put his right hand in-between their bodies and rubbed it against Spencer's hardening member.

"Ah!"

"If you want to go to the bedroom...you should just say." L said as he pulled away to look at Spencer's face.

"W-what makes...y-you think that?"

L smirked. "The windows going to break?..." Spencer smiled shyly at the older boy.

******

L spread Spencer's legs as far apart as they would go. He leaned over the younger boy and smiled softly; kissing him on his forehead. He pulled away but he still leaned over him; he looked up and down him.

Spencer was still about the size of a twelve year old; he was shorter than most fourteen year old kids. He was also skinny; L could see his hip bones clearly without his cloths on. L lightly ran his fingers from Spence's left hip to his right one, making him moan out quietly. L smiled. L took hold of his own member and pressed it to Spencer's opening.

"I-it's going to hurt, isn't it?" Spencer asked as he gripped tighter at L's shoulders.

L looked down at him; surprised at first, but then he smiled reassuringly. "A little...but don't worry, if you want me to stop I will." He said stroking Spencer's face lovingly. He was about to push himself into the younger boy, when he spoke again.

"D-did it hurt you? T-t-the first time y-y-y-..." He started; he didn't feel comfortable asking L such a personal question...and L didn't feel comfortable been asked either, but it was Spencer who was asking and he was worried...so he knew he had to answer.

"Yes." L answered simply. He saw the expression on Spencer's face and decided he should explain. "...But the boy I did it with was very rough and didn't stop when I asked him to do so. He...he was very unstable and-!"

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to explain..." Spencer said quickly. It was obvious that he felt bad for making L feel as though he needed to explain himself.

"I will not hurt you." L said quietly as he leaned forward and kissed Spencer; at the same time he pushed himself into him and started to move slowly.

******

"Did I hurt you?" L sat down on the bed –in his usual position- and moved Spencer's hair out of his face.

Spencer shook his head and grabbed hold of L's hand –the one that was messing with his hair. "I'm okay...so stop asking me that." He smiled; his eyes shut.

"Sorry...you are tired, you should sleep." L lay down next to Spencer; their hands still entwined together.

Spencer yawned. "I know it's not my business, but the one who hurt you...it was _him_, wasn't it?" He yawned again and turned over onto his side; moving closer to L.

L's eyes widened. "Yes." He mumbled into Spencer's hair as he pulled him closer. He was waiting for Spencer to say something, but he didn't. "Spence?" L looked down at his face...he was fast asleep. _'I wondered if you heard me?' _

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

L rolled onto his back and looked towards the bedroom door. _'Who could that-!' _He thought but suddenly stopped and climbed out of the bed; he looked down at Spencer before he walked out of the bedroom and to the front door. He looked through the peep-hole and his eyes widened. Before he realised what he was doing he had opened the door. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked the boy standing in front of him.

It was almost like looking into a mirror...the boy had the same black messy hair, the same white shirt and blue jeans, the same slouch, the same black bags under his eyes...the only real difference was the colour of his eyes...his eyes were a blood red. "You don't sound very happy to see Beyond..." The boy said. Beyond looked over L...he looked the same as always, apart from that he was only wearing his white shirt and his boxers. Beyond raised an eyebrow –in a questioning manner- and passed L, into the penthouse.

"Why would I? The last time I saw you...I told you I did not want to be friends anymore, do you not remember?" L asked and walked into the room after Beyond.

Beyond turned to look at L. "Beyond remembers very well...but it was only because of that other boy that you do not want to be with Beyond anymore..."

"It was not Spencer's fault! You were the one who hit him! He did not do anything to you...and you could have killed him!" L said angrily as he moved closer to Beyond.

Beyond glared at L and then sighed. "It was not Beyond's fault...he was the one who-!"

"Beyond, I do not care anymore...I am not your friend anymore...and I am not Spencer's friend anymore either...so get out and leave me alone." L said and took a step back, pointing towards the door. L felt a shiver run down his spine...it felt wrong to say he wasn't Spencer's friend.

Beyond had a hurt look on his face, but it faded away slowly as he looked over the other boy's shoulder. He could see Spencer laid on the bed...there was only the thin white sheet cover his bottom half, it was draped over him at an angle so he could see the young boy had nothing on at all. Beyond looked back at L; glaring at him.

L's eyes widened. _'How could I forget the door is open!' _L shouted at himself.

Beyond walked passed L and started towards the bedroom door. L ran passed him and grabbed the door; slamming it shut and begging that Spencer hadn't woken up. "Beyond..."

"You said you weren't friends!" Beyond yelled angrily at L.

"I...we are not..." L said quietly.

"Why is he naked then!?"

L cursed at himself silently about that although he was a genius...he couldn't come up with a better excuse than that.

Beyond grabbed hold of L and shoved him against the bedroom door; he grabbed hold of L's face, holding it tightly. "You lied!"

"B-Beyond, let go...please, just go..."

"No! _He_ is the reason you don't like Beyond anymore! It's his fault!" Beyond yelled. L shook his head in protest. "It is!" Beyond smirked; wickedly. "He is going to pay..."

L's eyes widened in fear. "Beyond, please...leave him alone...he is just a child!"

Beyond pressed himself hard against L and moved his mouth close to the other boy's ear. "A child that you have just screwed...and Beyond will make him pay..." Beyond shoved L's head hard against the door and stepped back; after a few moments he left the penthouse and shut the door behind him.

'_He is going to hurt Spence...he is going to hurt Spence...' _

* * *

"You're wrong..." Reid told them; his face full of disbelieve.

Everyone's head turned to look at him. The whole team were sat in the BAU's conference room. "Reid, what do you mean?" Reid stood up and walked over to the pin-bored. "Reid?" Hotch asked.

There were photographs from three different crime scenes; the bodies of three different people that had been beaten and cut up. Then there was the photo in the top left corner of the bored. It was of a boy. A boy that had black messy hair, pale skin, bags under his eyes...his eyes. They were the colour of blood...fitting for him, Reid had once mused.

"Kid...what is it? What's wrong?" Morgan asked. The team exchanged glances when Reid didn't answer.

Reid grabbed the photo; his hands shaking. He looked down at the photo...his eyes full of fear. "How did you get this photo?" He asked; a panicked whisper.

"JJ received it earlier...before we all came in here." Rossi told him. "You were out in the hall on the phone."

Reid continued to look down at the photo. _'How can this be? This was when he was a kid...just L's age...he'll look older. Probably the same as L...' _A shiver ran down his spine at the thought. He was nothing like L...no matter how much they looked alike.

"Reid..." Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder, making the younger man jump a little.

"I...we...we can't take this case!" Reid moved away from Hotch, over to his bag that was on the chair he had been sitting on. He started to fish through his bag; looking for his phone.

"Reid." Morgan said and stood up from his chair. Emily and Rossi looked at each other in confusion. "Reid...tell us what's wrong, man."

"This...this boy...no man, he's older now. He's about twenty-six, twenty-seven now. He...he'll only be stopped by one man..." Reid started.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked; confused.

"...He won't _allow _anyone else to stop him." Reid said as he looked through his phone frantically.

"Kid, slow down. You're talking like you know him."

"That's because I do Morgan! Like I said before...you're wrong about the profile...he doesn't fit under one type...he doesn't even come under them all. He's something else, entirely." Reid told them. Confusion spread across their faces. "Aha..."

Reid walked to the door and opened it. He was about to walk when he realised Garcia was standing there. "Hel-lo Doctor..." She smiled. "Hey, there's a weird looking English guy down there...he's been let through security, so he can't be a nobody...he's looking for you."

"Weird?" After a short moment Reid smiled and walked out of the room; as quickly as he could.

"Reid!" Hotch followed after him. Morgan walked over to the door and looked over to see Reid walking quickly to a man...a man who looked like...their latest suspect. Morgan ran out of the room; hand on his gun.

"You okay Garcia?" Emily asked.

"I couldn't find anything on our new suspect..." She said sulking.

******

Reid practically ran down the few steps in the main office and over to the man standing –awkwardly- at the door. Hotch and Morgan had both pulled their guns out of their belts and were holding them in the direction of the man.

"Reid, move!"

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading and please review and stuff, thanks! :)

(And sorry for the lame chapter title!).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: What fireworks lead to...part two.

* * *

Reid stood in front of the dark, messy haired man; a worried smile on his face.

"What is with that look?" The man asked and leaned closer to Reid.

"You're here because of the case we just received, right?" Reid asked and moved his gaze down towards the floor.

"Yes, I am Spence..." L said and grabbed Reid's chin, pulling it up so he was looking directly at L's face. "Do not look like tha-..."

"Reid, move!"

Reid turned to look at the two men walking slowly towards them. "What are you-...oh. you think he's the...he's not the unsub..." Reid turned his head to look at L and then back to his colleagues. "They may look similar...but he's not the Unsub!" Reid told them; his tone was almost defensive and angry.

******

Reid was sat next to L at the table in the conference room; L was sitting in his usual position with his feet up on the chair.

"You think he was the one who sent the files?" Reid asked L as they both looked over the crime-scene photos.

"Yes." L answered simply.

"Why would he do that? I mean...knowing him, he's only doing this to get your attention, right? So why send the files _here_?"

"Who knows why Beyond does anything he does..." L could see Reid tense as soon as he mentioned _his_ name. He looked at Reid. "Sorry, Spence..." Reid smiled weakly at him. He was about to say something, but he realised the three team members –who were also in the room- eye's were on them. He looked down at the photos again.

Hotch was about to speak but was beat to it by Morgan. "Kid, you gonna tell _us_ what's going on, or not..."

Reid looked up at Morgan as he walked over and stood at the table next to him. "Wait, I thought you said you weren't going to take this case..." Reid asked –he had a look of panic on his face- as he looked from Morgan over to Hotch and Rossi.

"Reid, it's more than obvious you don't want to take this case...you need to tell us why or there's nothing we can do." Hotch told him softly.

"There is nothing you can do anyway." L said speaking directly to them for the first time; he kept his gaze on the photos.

"And why's that exactly?" Rossi asked looking over at L.

L looked up; looking at Hotch and Rossi. "Because when he decides to come for Spence, you will not be able to stop him." L could feel Reid tense again; he turned to look at the younger man. "You did not realise that is why he sent _you_ the files, did you? He is doing this to get my attention, that is true...but, he still blames you for me leaving him and choosing you. That is why I am here...if he sees me...he may decide to leave you alone and come after-..."

"You're saying this psycho is after Reid?" Morgan asked; he had a hint of anger in his voice. Hotch and Rossi had an alarmed look on their faces as they looked over at Reid; his face had turned pale, as if he was going to throw up.

"He is and has been for a few years now." L said simply; still looking at Reid. L stood up from his chair and looked down at Reid. Reid looked up at him; their eyes locking together...Reid could see an emotion in L's eyes he had never seen there before...but he couldn't place it, it looked like worry, but he wasn't sure. L grabbed the top of Reid's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, you need fresh air..."

"I don't think that's a good idea...and right now we need to know more about this Unsub." Hotch told them. He could see Reid didn't look well, but taking him outside didn't seem like such a good idea when someone was after him.

"Reid, why don't you go sit out there for a while, you know away from the photos and everything..." Rossi suggested. Reid nodded...but seemed hesitant to leave without L. "Come on, I'll go with you." Rossi said and walked over to him, leading him out of the room.

"Morgan go to Garcia and-!"

"I'd rather wait here, Hotch." Morgan said sternly.

Hotch could see it would be a wasted effort to try and make him leave...so instead he gave him a look that said, 'don't cause trouble' as he said, "I'll be back in a minute...I'd appreciate it if you could stay here until I got back..."

"Yes, I understand." L told him. Hotch left the room. L could feel Morgan watching him...he knew this man didn't like him...but L didn't like him either. L looked through the window into the main office; looking directly at Reid. "You are the one that calls Spence, _'Pretty boy'_..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Morgan asked; a confused yet angry frown on his face.

L looked over his shoulder at Morgan; a somewhat threatening smile on his face. "I do not like it."

"You sure, you're not the Unsub? And I don't really care what you like..."

L looked back out of the window at Reid. "Spence does not like it either..."

Morgan was about to say something when the door opened. It was Hotch; he walked into the room and looked from L to Morgan. "Didn't you get the 'don't cause trouble' part?"

"What? I haven't done anything..."

Hotch smiled and sat down at the table. "We need to know who _he_ is..." Hotch said and pushed a photo over to L from across the table.

"You are taking this case? There is no-..." L started but was quickly interrupted.

"If this case involves Reid...then we are taking it." The way Hotch spoke also said something along the line of, _'It is not up for discussion, my word is finale.'_

L looked down to the photo and then back up at Hotch. "You care for Spence a lot, or so it seems ..."

"We all do...as do you, or so it seems." L smirked lightly at Hotch's words. "You can't protect him on your own...no matter who you are."

"I could..." L turned to look at Spencer through the window. "If he would let me..." He mumbled, mostly to himself. He sighed. "He is Beyond Birthday. He is...was...second in line to take over from me, if I could no longer do my job efficiently. Of course he lost out on that when he was fifthteen years old...long story short, he attacked Spence and I made him leave. Unfortunately, he has always been unstable and there was nothing I could do to help him...especially seen as he blamed everything that happened on Spence."

"Everything that happened?" Hotch questioned.

"When he attacked Spence...almost killed him...he actually blamed Spence for it...he also attacked other kids at the orphanage where we lived and eventually he left...he called me a few times and would always go on to how all of it was Spencer's fault and how he was going to make him pay for it." L explained; he wasn't entirely comfortable explaining this to complete strangers...even if he was been vague.

The door slammed shut.

L looked up and out of the window. Morgan had left the conference room and gone to where Reid was...he was talking to Rossi. Rossi stood up and walked off, leaving the seat free for Morgan to sit in. He was now talking to Reid; Reid smiled at whatever Morgan had said and L found himself glaring at the dark skinned man.

"He blames Reid because you turned him away?"

"Yes. Like I said...I chose Spence over Beyond...that was the way he saw it anyway..."

"And did you?"

"I turned him away...and kept Spence close...what does that say?"

******

"Yeah, you're right." Morgan laughed.

"Morgan, I'm always right." Reid laughed lightly. His smile and laugh disappeared quickly. "They've been in there a long time..."

"Don't you mean L's been in there a long time?" Morgan asked; a hint of something that sounded –to Reid- like annoyance.

"He asked you to call him Ryuuzaki while he was here..." Reid said quietly.

"I don't care what he wants me to call him...why is he even here? Who is he to you anyway?" Morgan asked; he turned to look at the younger man. Reid didn't answer; he just continued to look towards the conference room. "Well what is he? A friend? A...distant relative?...Your lover?"

Reid's face turned red immediately; he shot to his feet. "W-w-what!? Why would you think that?"

Morgan stood up; directly in front of Reid. "He is, isn't he? I was only kidding...but-!" He started but stopped as Reid started to walk off. "Reid...come on, man...I was just kidding...it's not as if care if you are ga-!"

Reid spun round and stormed back over to Morgan. "What Morgan?...You know, I don't like or appreciate you yelling things like that out in the middle of the office! And it has nothing to do with _you_ what my relationship is with L...but because you're so interested I'll tell you...it's complicated!" Reid told his friend; shouting the last two words at the top of his voice. He walked out of the office.

******

"Excuse me." L stood from his chair and left the conference room; walking quickly in the direction he had seen Spencer walk off in.

L was on the bottom floor of the main building when he found Spencer; he was standing a few feet away from the main entrance –looking outside nervously. He walked over to Spencer; placing a hand on his shoulder. Spencer tensed immediately and spun round to see who had touched him. He breathed out slowly. "It's only you..." He said and smiled lightly.

L looked at Spencer's face carefully. "Are you alright?"

Spencer turned to look at the door. "I feel like as soon as I walk out that door, he's going to be standing there...just waiting for me..." He was staring out of the door as if he was in a daze.

"Spence..." L placed his hands on the younger's shoulders and turned him to face him. "He is not going to hurt you...I will not let him." L said; his face full of determination.

Spencer smiled. "Aren't you worried?" L gave him a confused look. "About you...what if he decides to go after you instead?"

"No matter what Beyond says or does...he would never hurt me...he has not got it in him to do so..." L told him. "Why did you come down here?" He asked; changing the subject.

"Morgan was asking questions I didn't want...know how to answer..."

L didn't seem to notice Spencer's hesitation half way through his answer. "Ah, I wanted to ask you something about him...who is he to you?"

Spencer looked at him in shock; he had no idea why L was asking this kind of question. He sighed. "I'm going to the bathroom..." He said and wandered off. L followed.

Spencer was about to open the main door to the men's bathroom, when L grabbed his wrist and spun him round to face him. "W-what?" Spencer asked. L pushed him against the wall and pressed himself against Spencer. Spencer could feel the blood rushing to his face. "W-wha-...what're you doing?"

L looked straight into Spencer's eyes. "What is he to you?"

"Uh...why're you asking this?...Does it even matter what he is to me?" Spencer asked; doing his best to avoid L's gaze.

L frowned. "Of course it matters. Is he your...you know...y-your lover?"

Spencer's eyes widened and his face turned red again. "I-I...N-n-no! Why'd you think that!?"

"You..."

"You're the one who doesn't call often...a-and turned me away...remember." Spencer told him; he was trying to sound angry...but he had found out long ago he could never be completely angry at L, no matter what it was about.

"Don't be like that..." L said quietly. "I did tell you about why I did that..."

"_Agent Doctor Spencer Reid...please report to the BAU office..." _A woman's voice called over the inter-com.

"W-we should go...it's probably Hotch..." Spencer told L. L seemed reluctant to do so, but he let go of Spencer and moved back; letting Spencer lead the way up to the office.

* * *

L opened the bedroom door and walked –slowly- over to the bed, where Spencer was laid asleep. L looked over the sleeping boy and couldn't help but realise why Beyond had gotten so angry. Spencer was laid on his side –facing the door-, his left arm under his head, his right behind his back making it easy to see his bare chest and stomach...the white sheet had moved down to his thigh, making it so L could almost see Spencer's groin.

_'He is so...'_ L thought; he sat down on the edge of the bed and moved Spencer's hair out of his face. _'He is going to hate me...' _L's hand ran down from Spencer's head, down his neck and stopped at his shoulder. He shrugged him gently. "You need to get up."

Spencer's eyes fluttered open slowly. He yawned and then rolled onto his back. "What?" He asked quietly and rubbed at his eyes.

"You need to get up." He said coldly.

Spencer sat up slowly and looked at L; he realised he wasn't wearing anything so he pulled the white sheet up and wrapped it around him loosely. "H-how come? What's wrong?" He asked confused and leaned closer to L, putting his hand on his arm; feeling a little more confident than he would have before...last night's event. L moved away from Spencer's touch; coldly. "W-what is it?" Spencer asked pulling his arm back; a hurt expression on his face.

"You need to leave." L told him and stood up.

Spencer looked down to the bed at his hands. "I-is this because of what we did...l-last night?" He asked quietly and he could hear his voice cracking. He didn't want to show he was upset...if L was kicking him out because he regretted what they had done...then that was fine...although Spencer was upset, he understood.

L was standing in front of the window looking down out on to the streets below. He had heard Spencer's voice cracking...he knew he was upset...and he had to keep telling himself, _'This is good...he needs to leave...to be as far away from me as possible.' _So L said something that wasn't true and he knew would hurt Spencer. "Last night was a _mistake_, Spencer. It will not happen again."

Spencer's eyes widened; he looked up and then turned his head to look at L. "...A-a mistake?" He asked quietly; he wasn't even sure if he was asking L or just repeating what he had heard. "...So...you d-don't like me then? I mean...like...m-more than f-friends..." Spencer asked quietly.

L shut his eyes and gripped at the bottom of his white shirt; his stomach was doing flips...he felt so sick...so disgusted with himself; how could he hurt the only person he really cares for? Again, he told himself it was for the best, that he was doing this to _protect_ Spencer. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Why would I like _you_ like _that_? You were good to have around to have a decent conversation with, but over time you have just become annoying!...Last night I realised I could get what I really wanted from you and I would not have to put up with you anymore...get it?" He said; his words were mixed with a range of faked emotions: coldness, harshness, venomous amusement and a slight hint of regret that he couldn't hide.

Spencer stared at him; his eyes were wide in shock and disbelief and filled with tears. "Yeah...I-I get it...y-you think I'm annoying...a-and y-you used me..." Spencer started; he leaned over the bed –careful not to let the sheet move from him- and grabbed his cloths. "...You were j-just...l-l-laughing...at me...pretending t-to be my friend..." He was pulling his cloths on; still trying his best to not let the sheet move as he did. He stood from the bed; fully clothed. "...Y-you should have saved your time...s-s-should have just l-left me tied to t-that football p-post!"

"For a genius...it took you long enough to figure it out."

That was it. The tears spilled from Spencer's eyes. "...I-I hate you..." He said quietly and ran out of the bedroom door.

L watched Spencer run from the room -through his reflection in the window- and for the first time in years...tears fell from L's eyes.

* * *

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading and stuff!

Okay so this chapter and the last one was really about their relationship I guess...the next chapter will be as well, but Beyond should be coming into too! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A new case file.

* * *

When Reid and L had gone back up to the conference room to see Hotch...he had told them to go to a hotel in the city, somewhere Beyond wouldn't immediately know about. They had left after Reid had tried to argue and say he was perfectly fine on his own at home...L had said he was staying with him no matter what he said, so there was no point arguing.

They had booked into a hotel in the city's centre...it was just a cheap hotel, nothing fancy or special. Reid sat down on the double bed and laid back; looking up at the dirty white ceiling. "How did this happen?" He mumbled to himself. This was the last place he wanted to be...especially alone with L.

"How did what happen?" L asked; he stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to the bed, climbing onto it and sitting in his usual position.

Reid looked up at L. "N-nothing..."

"You are lying." L said and leaned closer to Reid.

Reid found it a little strange that L didn't fall forward as he leaned closer. "I just...don't get why Hotch wouldn't let me go home..." He said; looking back up at the ceiling as he put his hands under his head.

L smiled lightly. "Oh, I thought it was because you did not want to be here with me..."

Reid looked up at the ceiling. He knew why L had said that...it was because he knew Spencer wasn't comfortable been in a hotel room alone with him. He glanced to the side and saw the look on L's face; he had thought Spencer wasn't looking, so the smile had faded and been replaced by a look of sadness. "It's not that I don't _want_ to be here..." Reid told him; his eyes flashed to look at L and then back to the ceiling. "It's just that...and I know you explained why you said what you did, well I figured it out and then you explained...but...the last time we were in a hotel, I was fourteen...and you practically said you pretended to be my friend so you could..." Reid's eyes flashed nervously to L and then back to the ceiling. "W-well you know..._that_..."

L smirked lightly but his eyes were still full of sadness. "How old are you now?...And you still can not say the word _sex_..." L said in a light jokingly tone.

Reid frowned at the older man. "That's not the point..."

L looked down at Reid; the smirk was gone. "I told you I thought I was doing what was right. I thought if I pushed you away...Beyond would leave you alone..."

"But it didn't work..."

"I know." L said in a somewhat defeated tone; he took hold of Spencer's face and turned it to look at him. "But you said you had forgiven me..."

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt..." Reid pulled away from L's grip and climbed off the bed. He walked over to the door and looked over his shoulder at L. "It's alright if I turn the light out, right?" L nodded. He flicked the switch down and walked back over to the bed; facing away from L as he started to un-do his trousers.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, L raised an eyebrow. "I am not sleeping on the floor." He told the younger man as he watched him climb into the bed, wearing only his boxers and shirt.

"I never said you had to..." Reid said; facing away from L. "We are both grown men...I'm sure we can share a bed for one night without any problems."

L smirked at Spencer; although he couldn't see it. He climbed off the bed, lifting his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor and then un-doing his jeans and dropping them down on top of his shirt. "If you say so..." He mumbled quietly; Spencer didn't hear him. They laid in silence for a few minutes before L spoke. "Spence..."

"Yeah?"

L rolled over onto his back; looking at the ceiling. "You do not hate me, do you?"

Reid sighed. "Why would I hate _you_?"

"...I slept with you –while you were underage- and then sent you away...I do not see or call you as much as you would like...I could not stop Beyond from hurting you and I have not caught him yet...why would you not?"

'_Why does he think like this?...He must know how I feel...that I don't hate him...and that I don't expect him to protect me...why is it only me he acts this way with?' _Reid pushed himself up into a sitting position and frowned down at L; the older man looked away from the ceiling and over to Reid. "Don't be stupid. I can't believe you...w-why would you even say something l-like that? Y-you just don't get it, do y-you?"

L sat up and climbed onto Reid before he had the chance to do or say anything other than just stare up at the older man. Reid lifted his hands up and pressed them against L's chest; ready to push him away. The older man grabbed Reid's hands and leaned in closer to him; staring into the younger's eyes.

'_There he goes again...looking at me like that...' _Reid thought weakly as he stared back at L. The older man's eyes were filled with lust and sadness, yet they were pleading and somewhat happy at the same time. L leaned in closer to Reid. "You only ever look at me like that...don't you L?"

L moved his face even closer to Reid's, so close that he could feel the others breath on his lips. "You still do not know...do you?" He didn't wait for a reply. He pressed his lips against Reid's; he moved their hands down onto the bed, his still holding onto the younger man's. L pressed his whole self against Reid and stuck his tongue out; licking at Reid's lips. Reid opened his mouth slowly; L's tongue darted into his mouth and he started to rub against the younger man. He could hear Reid moan into the kiss. L let go of Reid's right hand and slid it up his arm and around to the back of his neck; pulling him even closer. Reid moaned again.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

L pulled away and looked over to the bedside table. He turned back to face Reid. "Leave it..."

Reid's face was bright red and he was panting. "...Y...you know...better than anyone...I c-can't do that..." Reid leaned over and grabbed the cell off the far-side of the table; L hadn't moved...he was still sitting on him. He flipped the phone up and pressed the green button. "Hello..."

"Hey, pretty boy...how ya' doing?" Asked a familiar voice; it was Morgan. Reid didn't realise L had started glaring when he heard Morgan's way of saying 'hello'. "Thought you'd be in bed by now..."

"...I am...in bed..." Reid told him; he was doing his best to not sound so breathless...he knew it wasn't working too well.

"Alone?...You sound like you're panting..." Morgan said; Reid was sure he was laughing.

"...I...am not...a-and yes, alone..." Reid had tilted his head away from L's direction; trying to make it harder for him to hear.

"You're in bed with _him_, aren't you?"

Before Reid had a chance to say something...anything...L had snatched the phone out of his hand. "Sorry, but Spence and I are in the middle of something right now." He said and disconnected the call.

"Uh, w-what did you do that for?" Reid asked and turned his head to face L; he was still in-between L's legs and leaning over the bedside table. "It might have been something about the case."

L leaned over Reid's top-half and pressed against him. "...He was phoning to see if you were sleeping alone...or rather to see...if you were _sleeping _with me."

Reid's face turned red again. "H-he was not! Don't be-!"

"What, stupid? You are the one who does not see, Spence."

"See? W-what are you talking about?"

"How your friend feels...how I..." L leaned closer to Reid's ear and whispered something. Reid's eyes widened.

******

The dark haired man was sat in a chair in front of the table watching his computer screen; his thumb was pressed in-between his lips as he bit down on it, hard. _'Stupid little brat...when will you learn that Lawliet is not yours.' _He thought –with a vicious hint to it- as he watched the computer screen.

The computer screen was fairly new, but the screen was tinted blue...this was because of where the camera was hidden in the hotel room across the street; it was high up in the middle of the wall, making it easy for the man to see everything that was going on in the room. On the screen, the light brown haired man –Spencer Reid read the red letters that were floating above his head- was laid on the double bed, his back arched as he moaned out the other man's name loudly...the other man –L Lawliet- was pounding into the younger boy as hard as he could and had been ever since he had whispered something in the younger's ear.

The man hadn't heard what he had said...but he didn't care about that anymore...all he cared about was the fact that the dark haired man, the one who looked so similar to himself...was on top of the little brat who had ruined everything.

'_Why would you give him what he wants Lawliet? Why would you...'_ His thoughts stopped as he heard the younger man shout out the other's name in pleasure. He watched silently for a few moments...just watching as the dark haired man pulled out of the other and laid on top of him; kissing him...sweetly..._lovingly_.

The man glared even deeper at the computer screen. _'You are going to pay Spencer Reid...I, Beyond Birthday, is going to make you pay for what you have done...and you will regret ever laying eyes on Lawliet!' _He leaned in closer to the computer screen; an evil, twisted grin on his face.

******

_Spencer was pressed down against the floor –near the corner of the room- with his hands trying to push the older man away. "Stop it! Please, stop it! It won't happen again, I swear!" He cried out; tears mixed with blood –from his forehead- as they dripped down his face. _

"_Oh...I know it won't...you are never going to see him again, or see anything else for that matter." The dark twisted voice shrieked. He gripped at the knife in his hand tighter and started to slash it at the younger man's face. _

Reid shot up into a sitting position as fast as he could; his eyes wide open. He was sure he had tried to scream, but no sound had left his lips. His eyes widened further and his head spun around to see L laid next to him; fast asleep. He breathed out in relief and then used his hand to wipe the cold sweat from his forehead. _'I thought...what am I supposed to...if he wasn't here what would I...' _Reid took a deep breath, realising he couldn't concentrate. He laid down onto his back and looked at L...after a moment he turned onto his side and moved closer to L, closing his eyes and praying not to see Beyond Birthday's face again tonight.

******

"Who is he?" Emily asked.

"Oh, you left early the other day, didn't you?...Well, you see not only is he Reid's best friend, maybe more...I haven't found that detail out yet, but he's also the world's top detective and he's-!"

"Garcia...did you get that stuff off the internet or did they tell you that?"

"Tell me what?" Garcia asked as if she hadn't said a word. Emily gave her a look. "Okay, okay...well, I found out he was the top detective off the net and other people had said they'd heard of him...and the friends stuff...you just need to look at them. Reid's always talking to him...and not like he talks to us, but like _really_ talks to him."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Morgan as he walked up behind the two talking woman.

"Nothing!" Garcia had said but Emily hadn't heard as she said, "Reid and that detective...what have we to call him...Ryuuzaki?" Garcia shot Emily a look that said, _'You shouldn't have said that!' _Emily frowned. "What?" She asked quietly.

Morgan frowned. "Right. Of course you are." He walked passed the two of them and towards his desk. As he sat down, he glanced over towards where Reid was sitting at his desk...along with L.

"No...you are not going home. You need to go to a hotel..." L told him.

Reid frowned. "I've been sleeping at different hotels for three nights now...I want to go home."

"You can not. You know this...so why are you been difficult about it?"

"I'm not been _difficult_...I just want to go home." Reid said; a pleading look on his face.

L stayed silent for a moment; looking as though he was thinking about what Reid had said. "No." Reid sighed and turned back to the photos on his desk. "Are you going to tell me why you keep waking up at all hours of the night?" L asked; also looking at photos on Reid's desk.

Reid's head shot up; looking away from the photos to L. "W-wha-? How do you..." He paused for a moment. "I wake you up...don't I?"

L frowned deeply. "You toss and turn while you make strangled cries and then jump up as if you were about to scream...how could I not wake up?"

"Sorry..." Reid mumbled quietly.

"Just tell me why."

Reid was about to answer when he saw Hotch walk into the room holding a case file; he looked –almost- troubled. He walked passed the desks where Morgan and Reid sat. "Everyone but Reid to the conference room...now!"

Reid looked at Hotch as he walked –as fast as he could- up to the conference room and then looked up to Morgan as he got closer to his desk; he gave the older man a confused look. "Dunno man...I'll let you know after."

"But..." Reid started.

L stood up from the chair and started to walk after Morgan. "Stay there." He said to Reid over his shoulder. Reid gave him a confused look.

L walked into the room on time to here Morgan question Hotch. "Why isn't Reid in here?"

Hotch was pacing across the room in front of the pin-bored. "I just don't think it's a good idea to tell him about this..."

"He will find out, Hotch." Rossi told him as he walked over to the younger man.

Hotch looked at Rossi. "But right now isn't the right time...you've seen how he's been the past few days..."

"Hotch! _What_ is going on man?" Morgan asked; he was confused and getting angrier by the moment.

"You know how he was with Gideon...I can't tell him this yet." Hotch told him; a look of panic crossed over everyone's face –everyone apart from L.

"Hotch...you haven't told them yet."

Hotch sighed and put his hand over his face. "Last night...G-Gideon was..." Hotch moved his hand and looked at his team. "Gideon was murdered."

Morgan and Emily froze in shock as Garcia gasped. "W-w-what?" She asked quietly.

"None of you are to tell Reid...do you understand?" He asked; his face full of seriousness and authority.

"He has a right to know." L spoke up for the first time since he had entered the room.

Everyone's head's turned to look at him; he was standing against the door. "Are you kidding? You think he needs to know about this _now_, when some fucking psycho is after him!?" Morgan asked angrily.

"Spencer is stronger than you think...and he would not be happy to find out his friends had kept this from him." L had walked closer to the table; stopping directly across the table from Hotch and looking at him. "You know what Gideon was to him...will you really keep this from him?"

"W-we can't tell him this..." Emily said; she wasn't speaking to anyone in particular...she was just saying what she thought.

Hotch put the case file on the table and opened it up; placing the photos out across the table. Garcia gasped sharply and turned away as quickly as she could. Emily stared down at the photos in complete shock. L moved closer to the table; taking a closer look at the photos.

They were horrific. The picture he was looking at was of a whole room...there were body parts all over the room; as if someone had thrown them in random places of the room...they had also been burnt...and blood was splattered over the walls. It was the same as the photos before...it was _his_ style, L noticed. There was a message written in blood on the far wall, it read...

"The doctor is next..." L read out as if he were the only one in the room. He stood up; moving away from the table and looking out the window...over at Reid who was sat at his desk, looking over at the conference room.

"Still think he needs to know?"

******

Reid was sitting at his desk as he watched the window of the conference room. He could just barely see inside...Hotch was pacing across the room, Emily and Garcia were sitting at the table, while Morgan, Rossi and L were standing in various places around the table...L standing the furthest away. _'What could they possibly be talking about?' _He asked himself and then sighed as he spun around in his chair; facing his desk. _'If I have to stay at another hotel tonight...I should probably go get some cloths from home...' _He looked back over to the conference room and then back at his desk. He stood up and walked out of the office quickly and quietly.

Reid walked out of the main building to the side of the road; he looked to the other side of the road as he waved for a cab. There he was...the man that had been haunting his dreams the past few nights. He was stood watching Reid; an evil, twisted grin on his face. Reid's eyes widened in fear. A van drove past; blocking his view of the man. The van drove off after a few seconds...but there was no sign of the dark haired man. Reid sighed in relief. _'You're doing it again...seeing things in the middle of the day, is not a good sign.' _

"Are you getting in or what kid?" Asked the cab driver that had pulled up to the curb; he sounded slightly irritated.

"Er, yeah, s-sorry..." Reid mumbled and climbed into the cab.

******

Reid climbed out of the cab, paid the driver and walked into the main entrance of the apartment building. He walked over to the elevator and walked in; Reid found it strange that it was on the same floor he was and that the doors were already open. He pushed the button and the doors shut with a small slamming noise.

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

It took Reid a few seconds to find and get his phone out of his bag. He flipped it open and answered it, without looking at the caller's name.

"Hello..." Reid said.

"Where the hell are you!?!" Shouted a voice down the phone. Reid pulled the phone away from his ear until he couldn't hear the shouting anymore.

"Hey Morgan...I'm just picking some stuff up from-..." Reid stopped talking as he heard voices on the other end.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Morgan had yelled.

"Spence...why are you at home?" Asked a different voice. It was L.

"Technically I'm not home...I'm in the elevator."

"Spencer..."

"I'm just getting some stuff...I was telling Morgan that when you snatched the phone off him."

"Why did you not wait and tell someone where you were going?" L asked.

"Would you have let me go?"

"No." L answered immediately...he didn't even need to think about his answer.

"That's why. Anyway, I won't be long...then you can tell me what you were all talking about...right?" Reid asked...he was pretty sure what the answer was going to be...but he still hoped it would be different.

L stayed silent for a long moment. "I can not do that." He said in a voice that Reid couldn't even understand the emotion in it.

At that moment the door's made a pinging noise as they opened. "...Y-yeah...I knew you'd say that..." Reid paused for a moment. "I'll ask Morgan then..." He said without thinking.

L was silent again for a moment. "We will be over in a few minutes...do not leave or answer the door until_ I_ get there."

Reid hung-up and shoved the phone in his pocket. He walked down the hallway to his door and pulled his key out of his bag. He unlocked his door and walked in shutting and locking it behind him.

He placed his bag down on the floor next to the door and flicked the switch on. At that very moment a shiver ran down his spine. He turned around slowly and froze as he saw a head of black hair sat in the chair facing the window.

The head of hair rose higher as the person stood from the chair. It was a man. A man in a white top and blue jeans, who stood hunched forward slightly...Reid was certain this man had blood red eyes. As the man turned to face him, Reid saw that he was right...the man had blood red eyes which had black circles under them as if he hadn't slept in years.

Reid stood frozen in front of the door. He couldn't move...couldn't talk...couldn't run...the only thing he could do was think and the only thing he could think was, _'He's here...he's really here...he's here...'_

The man smirked; it was evil and twisted and scared Reid so much...he would never be able to put it into words just how scared he was. Reid tried to move...but he couldn't, so he just stared terrified at the man. The man walked closer to Reid; stopping a few inches in front of the younger man. He leaned in closer to Reid's face –the smirk still clear on his face- and whispered in a sinister, twisted voice. "Hello Spencer..." A shiver ran down Reid's spine as he tensed. "...There's something I want you to do for me..."

* * *

End of chapter 5!

Thanks for reading...please review and tell me what you thought, :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Unsub; Beyond Birthday.

* * *

Reid and the rest of the team were standing behind the one-way glass of an interrogation room. In the interrogation room sat...Beyond Birthday. He was sitting on the chair, the way he always did...the same way L sits. He was staring at the glass window...and although Reid knew it wasn't possible for Beyond to be looking at him...that was exactly what it felt like, it felt as if Beyond were staring directly at him. It was making Reid feel nervous...and very scared.

"They...do look alike...don't they?" Emily said.

Morgan made a noise that sounded a cross between a chuckle and something that sounded like disgust. "Yeah...I wouldn't be surprised if they acted a lik-!"

"They are nothing alike!" Reid said in a low but angry voice.

L came into the room and walked straight over to Reid; standing in front of the younger man with an expression he couldn't place. "Are you okay?" Reid nodded. L continued to stare at him –as if looking for something- until there was a knock on the window. He turned to look at the glass; as did everyone else.

Beyond was standing at the window; hunched forward –as always-, his fist against the window and the same twisted smirk spread across his face. "I would like to talk to Lawliet and _Doctor _Reid, _now_." The smirk disappeared from his face, but he stayed stood as he was.

Reid had tensed completely. Been in such a small room with Beyond Birthday was the last thing he wanted to do right now...he had just recently spent time in a small room with the man and doing it again was not something he was going to look forward to doing anytime soon...as Beyond was seemingly doing so.

"Reid, did he say why he wanted you to phone us?" Hotch asked.

Reid turned to look at the older man. "He just said he wanted me to do something and then said I had to phone you...and we had to wait till you got there to bring him in." He turned back to look at Beyond through the glass. "I tried to ask him why...but he didn't answer."

"It doesn't make sense...why would he _let_ us take him like he did? What's in it for him?" Morgan asked; he was clearly confused.

"Nothing Beyond does ever makes sense...or at least it very rarely does." L said and turned to look at Reid. "You are not going in there."

"What? Why not?" Reid asked; he was relieved that he didn't have to go in...but at the same time, felt he needed to go in and therefore had to argue the fact.

"You are not going in there." L said in a my-word-is-finale tone of voice.

"You don't get to decide that." Reid turned to look at Hotch. "I can go in, right?" L frowned deeply at Reid...he couldn't believe Reid had just done that.

Hotch frowned down at Reid. "No...I don't think that's such a good idea, Reid."

"Why not?" Reid asked; his voice rising higher slightly.

"I will go in." L said and made his way to the door; Morgan followed him out and a few seconds later the team behind the glass could see them both walk into the room. Morgan walked to the wall opposite the glass; standing behind the chair Beyond had been sitting on. L stood –almost awkwardly- in the big space between the door and the table.

Beyond turned around; he smiled as soon as his eyes landed on L. He tore his gaze from L reluctantly and looked over to Morgan. "Well you...are certainly not Spencer."

Morgan didn't say anything. Before they had entered the room L had asked him not to talk to Beyond...he had said he would just torment him about something, anything...probably Spencer...to just get a rise out of him and it would work...so it would be best if he didn't say anything. Morgan agreed; even though all he wanted to do was have a reason to beat the living daylights out of Beyond.

"What's wrong...you can not talk?" Beyond asked smirking.

"Beyond...sit down." L said quietly...and Beyond did as he was told, he sat down in front of Morgan. L walked closer to the table; avoiding Beyond's gaze. Beyond noticed this immediately and his smirk widened. "Did you hurt Spence?"

"Hurt Spence? Now why would I do that?"Beyond asked in an –almost- amused yet menacing tone.

"Beyond! Stop fooling around and answer my question." L snapped.

The way L spoke seemed to faze Beyond; he stopped smirking and looked...taken back. It didn't last long...the smirk re-appeared. "When do you mean?"

L looked over Beyond to Morgan; it was plainly obvious that what Beyond had just said was making Morgan more than angry. "When you told him to phone us...did you hurt him then?" L asked; annoyance plain in his tone.

Beyond's smirk faded. "No." He answered simply before going on. "I did not hurt him...I could have though...I could have _killed_ him by the time you got there to get him." Beyond smirked widely again. "Remember this L...he could have died today, because of _you_."

This time it was L who was fazed by Beyond's words. He sat there staring at Beyond...as he realized he was right. Spencer could have been murdered today because L hadn't stayed with him...stopped him from going home...gotten there faster after the phone call.

"I would like to talk with Spencer now." Beyond spoke, snapping L out of his reverie. He looked at Beyond. Beyond looked back at him.

"No chance." Morgan spoke as L walked over to the door; motioning for Morgan to follow. Morgan followed –although it pissed him off being treated like a dog.

******

Reid had noticed Beyond didn't speak in the third-person anymore...although now he didn't, it only made his tone more threatening...and creepy.

L and Morgan walked into the room where Reid was watching Beyond. "Where are the others?" Morgan asked.

"They've been called out on an urgent case...they said they'd phone in a bit." Reid answered; still watching Beyond. He stopped watching the man when L grabbed his face and pulled; making the younger man look at him.

"Did he hurt you?" L asked. Reid shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let go." Reid said in a kind of cold tone that made L frown in confusion. He pulled his hand away form Spencer's face; a clearly visible hurt expression on his face. Reid looked away quickly and back through the glass towards Beyond. "I-I think I should go in there."

"No."

Reid turned to look at L. "I wasn't asking _your permission_." He walked passed L and straight to the door.

"Spencer, wait...you can't-!" L started.

"I'll get him." Morgan said and left the room after Reid. "Reid! What was that?"

"What was what?" He asked stopping in his tracks and turning to face Morgan.

"Been like that with him...I get you want to go in and talk to-..." Morgan started but was interrupted.

"_Want_ to go in there? Are you kidding me, Beyond scares me more than anyone we've put away and those that have gotten away...I don't _want_ to go in there...I _have_ to..." Reid explained.

"What...why?"

"It's my job Morgan, remember? You went in there...and so did L. He doesn't even work here!"

Morgan stayed silent for a short moment. "That's not all though is it, kid?"

"...It...it is that, but...I need to show him I don't need pr-protecting from Beyond all the time. That that isn't why I..." Reid paused; he needed to say this, he knew that...it was just difficult trying to explain it to Morgan of all people...his second most closest friend. "...why I _need_ him..." Reid looked down to the floor; his face burning red. _'...Why I love him...' _Reid thought, admitting his feelings for the first time...even though it was just to himself.

There was a long silence before Morgan spoke. "I figured it'd be something like that..." Morgan told him. Reid looked up from the floor; his face still red. Morgan smiled crookedly; showing most of his white teeth. "...I mean come on, I might not be a genius...but please, I am not an idiot!" Reid smiled back. Morgan's smile faded as he spoke again. "But...do you think facing Beyond is the best thing to do? I mean for you...every time his name's mentioned, you tense up..."

"Morgan I need to do this..." Reid told his friend.

"But is it what you really wanna do?" Morgan asked; a concerned look on his face.

Reid hesitated at first. "Yeah...I do."

Morgan sighed. "Then I'll go in with you."

"No." Reid said quickly; Morgan pulled a look at him as if to ask _'why not?'_. "Because he won't talk to me properly if someone else is in there with us." He explained.

"Reid, I am not letting you go in-!" Morgan stopped as he saw the pleading look on the younger man's face.

"Morgan..._please_..."

******

"Where is Spence?" L asked as Morgan walked back into the watching room. He had been worrying the whole time...but had made himself wait in the room until Morgan brought Spencer back...or at least was supposed to bring him back.

Morgan didn't answer; he just walked over and looked through the glass. L walked over and stood beside him; he looked from Morgan to through the glass, just in time to see Spencer walk into the room with Beyond. L's eyes widened. "What have you done!?" He –practically- snarled at Morgan; he went for the door only for it to be blocked by Morgan. "Move...you have no idea what you have let him do!"

"He's gone in there to prove that he doesn't need to be protected from him! That you don't always have to watch over him!" Morgan said loudly; almost shouting.

L glared at the slightly taller man. "You do not know what Beyond is capable of! Now get out of my way or I will move you myself!"

"Just wait...if things get bad we'll get him out of there...but Beyond is cuffed to the table, I doubt even _he_ can get out of them."

L stepped away from Morgan and over to the glass. "If something...anything...happens to him, not only will I hold Beyond Birthday responsible...but I will also blame _you,_ Derek Morgan..." He said in a threatening tone. He watched as Spencer sat down opposite Beyond. _'I told you I...why would you need to prove this to _me_...why Spence?' _

******

Reid sat down at the table; opposite Beyond. Beyond smirked his usual smirk; wide, evil and twisted. "You don't look too happy to see me, Spencer."

Reid opened his mouth to speak but no words would leave his lips, he shut his mouth, swallowed hard and tried again. "Y-you wanted to speak to me?"

Beyond chuckled lightly. "Yes."

"About what?" Reid asked nervously.

"What do you think I want to talk about?" Beyond asked and leaned over the table slightly.

Reid inched back in his chair; trying not to make it obvious. "I-I don't know..." Everything he had learnt about interrogating from Hotch, Gideon and even Morgan, seemed to just disappear...he couldn't remember any of it and even if he did, he was sure it wouldn't work with Beyond.

Beyond leaned back against his chair; the smirk faded into a fake sulky pout. "You're no fun anymore, Spencer." He tilted his head back, but looked at Spencer from the bottom of his eyes. "Then again..._I _never found you much fun."

"Y-you never even t-tried...the first time I met you, you h-hit me for no reason."

Beyond tilted his head back down to face Reid and smiled darkly. "_Now that was fun_." Reid swallowed again...he could feel his nerves trying to get the better of him...but he did his best to frown at the man opposite him. "Although...you didn't even try to hit me back..." He said as though that fact upset him.

"_I_ didn't even realise what was g-going on...y-you hit me from behind and t-then started to pound on me..."

"Oh yeah...I did, didn't I?" He asked as if it were something funny he had forgotten. "Speaking of pounding..." Beyond paused; he leaned over the table. "I saw someone _pounding _themselvesinto _you_..." He said darkly.

Reid's eyes widened. "How...a camera?" He guessed. _'But...how did he know where we were?' _

Beyond nodded. "...And I didn't like it...well...to say it was you...the noises you were making were pretty se-!"

Reid shot to his feet - his face was red- stopping Beyond midsentence. "Stop it...just stop it!"

Beyond's face was unreadable as he sat looking up at Reid's face. "Why don't you sit down? You look a little flustered."

Reid sat down without realising. "Why d-don't you stop t-talking like that? Don't you get it? You've lost...y-you let yourself get c-captured...you a-are going to be going away for a-a very long time..." He stuttered as he looked at Beyond; searching for a reaction...a sign of some emotion.

Beyond leaned forward again; his face still unreadable. "Oh Spencer...I have done anything _but_ lost..." He started. Reid gave him a confused look. Beyond smirked his usual smirk. "You mean they have not told you?..." Beyond looked to the glass behind Reid. "Shame on you. Jason Gideon." Reid's eyes were now full of confusion, worry and panic. "I have kil-!"

Before Beyond could finish, the door burst open. Morgan came rushing in, grabbing at Beyond. L came in and took hold of Reid's arm; trying to pull him out of the room.

"Shut up!" Morgan snarled at Beyond; who in turn just smirked wider. Three guards rushed into the room and started to un-do Beyond's cuff's from the table as Morgan held him still.

"Wait...what were you going to say about Gideon?" Reid yelled over all the noise; L had dragged him to the door, but now his thin hands were gripping at the frame. L wrapped his arm around the younger man's waist and started to pull again.

"Jason Gideon is-..."

"Get him out of here!" Morgan yelled at L. L wrapped his other arm around Reid's waist, but his hands were gripping at the door frame again.

"...Dead!" Beyond laughed in a darkly amused tone. Morgan slammed him against the wall as the other guards tried to re-cuff him.

Reid's eyes widened and his hands let go of the door frame, falling down to his side as L dragged him away from the room.

L stopped pulling him when they were in the hallway that lead to the rooms they had just been in. He let go of the younger man's waist. Reid fell down to his knees; hitting the floor with a crack. L knelt down quickly in panic. "Spence...Spencer, are you okay?"

Reid's eyes were blank. He looked at L's face...but it looked as if he didn't even see him. "Gi-...Gid...Gideon is...Gid...Gideon..."

"I am sorry...we could not tell you..."

"Gideon's dead...Beyond...he killed him..." Reid continued as if L had never even spoke.

Morgan came walking quickly into the hall where they were; he looked down at Reid and then over to L. "I think he should lie down..." L suggested. He stood up and pulled Spencer to his feet.

'_He's actually dead...if Beyond were lying, L would have said...but why didn't they tell me?...That is what they were discussing when I wasn't allowed-...he's dead...Beyond killed him...that means he...he tortured him...ripped him apart...' _Tears started to roll down Reid's face. He looked around and saw they were now in the main offices where the BAU team worked. All of a sudden he felt dizzy...he looked to his left to see L holding him up. L looked at him, he was saying something but Reid couldn't hear him...and then everything started to slip away into blackness. Reid's head fell backwards and as he slipped from L's grasp, he collapsed down onto the floor.

* * *

End of chapter 6!

Thanks for reading and everything :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Explosion.

* * *

"_Reid, what were you thinking?" Asked a familiar voice. _

_Reid was sitting in a leather chair, next to him was a small table and on the other side of the table was another leather chair. In the chair sat someone Reid knew...knew very well, looked up to, respected...but Reid soon realised that the man sat in the chair, couldn't possibly be sat in the chair...he was supposed to be...was apparently...dead. _

"_Reid, what were you thinking showing the Unsub that he was getting to you?" The voice asked again. "Have you forgotten everything I showed you about interrogating?" _

"_No...I don't forget anything..." Reid said jokingly. _

_The man's forehead creased. "Then why? Why did you let him see?" _

_Before he answered, Reid realised he had been here before...in this very chair, sat opposite the man in that very chair, in this very place...but the conversation had been about something else...something completely different, but he couldn't remember what exactly. "...I don't know. I couldn't help it...I just...he...he scares me." _

"_I know." The man said sympathetically. _

"_...I didn't...know what to do...and then he said he'd..." Reid looked at the older man with an expression that went far beyond sadness. "Said he'd killed you..." _

"_He did." Reid's stomach flipped; he felt like he was going to throw up. _

"_It's okay...I don't remember a thing...but Reid..." The man paused. "Keep an eye on him...and no matter what...do not let him beat you. You can do it...you can beat him." _

"_What?...I don't understand..." Reid told him. _

_The man in the chair started to fade away slowly; Reid could see through him. "Goodbye, Spencer." _

"_Gideon, wait! I don't understand!" _

Reid's eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked around. His vision was blurred; he could only see colours and shapes. He pushed himself up with his hands behind his back...but he moved too fast and fell to the side.

"Whoa..." Someone said as they grabbed hold of him before he managed to hit the floor. Whoever it was, they put Reid back on the sofa; leaning him against the back. Reid's eyes were slowly re-adjusting to everything and he could see who the person was...it was Morgan. "You okay, kid?"

Reid looked down at his hands and then looked over at Morgan; he was sat on the sofa next to Reid. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"How long was I out?" He asked moving his gaze down to his hands again.

"Just a few hours...three, maybe four, I'm not sure." Morgan stayed silent –just watching the younger man- for a few moments before standing from the sofa. Reid looked up at him. "Wait here...I'll go get _what's his name_ for you..."

"Are Hotch and the others back yet?" Reid asked suddenly.

Morgan turned around to look at Reid; he was standing in front of the door. "Not yet...he said they should be back within the next few days...and Hotch doesn't want you leaving headquarters." He left the room before Reid had the chance to say anything.

Reid leaned his head against the back of the sofa and shut his eyes.

_Reid was standing in front of a book case in a room. He wasn't sure whose room it was...but he didn't seem to care either. He traced his finger over the books as he looked over them. The door opened and someone came in...Reid knew this, but he continued to look over the books. _

"_What are you doing in _here_?" Questioned a voice. _

"_Looking at your books..." Reid answered. He could hear the others footsteps as he moved closer to him. _

"_Why?" Asked the voice; he was standing directly behind Reid, so close his breath was tickling his neck. The man didn't wait for an answer he grabbed Reid's shoulders and spun him round to face him. Reid smiled at the man holding him against the bookcase...he knew who this man was...it was L. The older man crashed his mouth against Reid's...it was fiercely passionate. Reid moaned as he felt L press against him...and then he gasped in pain; pulling his mouth away from L's. _

_L stepped back. Reid had felt a sharp pain in his stomach...he looked from L, down to his stomach and his eyes widened. His shirt was ripped...there was blood surrounding the ripped piece of cloth...he looked back up at L. It wasn't L anymore. It _looked_ like L...but it _wasn't _L...his eyes were red, the same red as the one on Reid's shirt...it was Beyond. He was holding a knife in his hand...blood dripping down to the floor from the tip...Beyond had stabbed him, Reid realised slowly. _

_He looked back up to Beyond's face...and as Reid had thought the older man was smirking widely at him. He then plunged the knife into Reid again and again. Reid tried to yell out...but he couldn't. _

Reid's eyes shot open and he sat forward quickly; breathing deeply.

"Spence, are you alright?" L asked as he walked over to the younger man; he had just entered the room when Reid woke up.

Reid's head shot up to look at L, who was standing in front of him and leaning over him. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard; he looked down to his stomach. "Just a dream..." He mumbled to himself. L knelt down in front of Reid; an anxious look on his face. "You stabbed..." He stopped himself and swallowed again, as he realised what he had been about to say. "...Beyond stabbed me..." He corrected himself.

L's eyes widened in alarm. "That isn't possible-!" He said as he pushed Reid back against the sofa and looked over him quickly; searching for blood.

"It was a dream..." Reid explained.

"Oh..." L said quietly. He placed his feet at each side of Reid and sat on his legs; his face inches from the younger's. "What happened?"

"I told you...Beyond _stabbed _me..."

L frowned at him. "You said '_you_ stabbed'." He said in a confused, worried tone. Reid looked down; his face full of worry. He couldn't believe what he had said...he had almost said that L had stabbed him, not Beyond...how could he? He was horrified with himself. L grabbed his chin and pulled his face up; making Reid look at him. "You said '_you_ stabbed'."

"...I...I meant..." Reid sighed; he knew he had to explain...although he didn't want to explain his dream. "I was in a room, looking at...at these books...I-I don't even know where I was, I was just looking at the books when you came into the room..." He stopped as he remembered what had happened next; his face turning red.

L leaned in closer to Reid's face; their body's were now touching and their faces only a few inches apart. "Then what happened?"

"...Er...I-err, I turned round and then...I felt something, so I looked down at my stomach...there was blood everywhere, so I looked back up and i-it wasn't you there a-anymore...it was Beyond." Reid told him; most of his words had mashed together...but L had understood, most of it.

"You think...I and Beyond...are alike?"

This was exactly why Reid didn't want to explain the dream. He knew L would think his dream meant something...meant that he thought L and Beyond were similar to one another, besides their looks. "No! T-that's not what I said! I knew you-...I knew you would think that!" Reid tried to stand up but was pushed back down against the sofa as L pushed his weight against him. L grabbed Reid's chin again; pushing his head against the back of the sofa, making it so his head was bent backwards over the back of the sofa. He tried to pull out of L's grasp, but couldn't. "L-let go..."

"I was only asking...I did not mean to make it sound as if that was what you had said." L said as he leaned in closer to Reid's neck. He could see Reid swallow. He knew the younger man was nervous been in this kind of situation...yet, he couldn't help himself...lately he had found that every chance he got, he would put Reid in a situation like this. L pressed his lips against the side of Reid's neck...he started to kiss his way up the younger's neck as he felt him tense beneath him.

"L...s-stop...n-not here...s-sto..." Reid gasped as he felt L bite down –lightly. He could feel L's hand –the one that wasn't holding his face- move down the side of his body and pull his shirt out of his trousers, sliding his hand up it and stroking at his chest. L kissed across Reid's jaw-line to his mouth...as soon as their lips connected, L deepened, roughened the kiss. _'This is bad...he's not going to stop...and of all places, we're where _I_ work...' _Reid knew they shouldn't be doing this _here _of all places...even if they were just kissing...he knew they shouldn't be doing it here. L pulled away and started to kiss down Reid's neck; his grip on his face tightening. "L-...L, st-stop it...get off..." He started but stopped as he felt L un-doing his shirt. "Stop it...you need to stop!...A-anyone could walk i-in...please!"

L stopped what he was doing –as he heard how pleading Reid's voice was- and moved his face back up; he was pressed against Reid with his face leaning over the others. As he opened his mouth to speak, the conference room's door opened and in walked Morgan. He looked over at the two men on the sofa; a blank expression on his face. L turned to look at him; he saw something flash in Morgan's eyes..._anger_...before it disappeared quickly.

"Hope I'm not interrupting..." He said; his tone was as blank as his facial expression.

Reid tensed immediately. L smiled at Morgan. "Not at all." He said; Reid could hear the smirk on his face in the tone of his voice. "Feel free to stand and watch while we finish." Morgan's eyes widened in shock and anger as L turned back to face Reid.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Reid asked; his face was a burning red and his eyes were wide. L sighed and stood up from Reid; standing directly in front of him...blocking Morgan's view of him or so he thought, Morgan could actually see everything. Reid looked up at him with a confused look on his face. L looked down and pointed towards him; Reid's shirt was open. He quickly started to re-do the buttons. Once he had finished, L moved away and let Reid stand up.

Morgan watched as Reid walked over to the table; there eyes met for a moment before Reid looked away. "Beyond won't talk...I tried everything...all he says is that he wants to talk to you, kid."

"He did not say why?" L asked.

"Nope."

"I shall go see him..." L told them and before Reid or Morgan had a chance to say anything he had left the room.

******

L sat down in the chair in front of Beyond. "I asked for Spencer..."

"What...you do not want to see me? I thought I was the reason you hated Spencer...and you do not want to see me?"

"I hate him because of you...but that doesn't mean I don't like seeing him." Beyond told him; a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"And why is that? Why do you like seeing Spencer?"

"I like seeing how scared he gets around me...you must have noticed. He starts to stutter...his breathing deepens and the way his chest moves as it does...his eyes flash nervously around, but always land back on _me_..." Beyond started but stopped himself; a smirk on his face...but there was an emotion behind it that even L couldn't quite place.

L stared at Beyond; his mind was working over time as he tried to figure out what Beyond meant...what the emotion was...why he spoke about Spencer with such...such...such interest? Amusement? obsession? Passion? Frustration?

Beyond snapped L out of his thoughts as he leaned over the table; still smirking. "Send Spencer in."

******

Reid was sat at the table, his eyes flashing to Morgan every few seconds. Morgan was sitting opposite the younger man; his eyes locked on him.

"Morgan, what is it?" Reid asked; his eyes not looking at the man opposite. Morgan frowned in confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Morgan crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. "What do you mean?"

Reid took a breath before speaking. "You're staring at me..."

"I am?" Morgan asked as he leaned forward against the table.

"Morgan..." Reid said in a somewhat irritated tone.

Morgan grinned for a second or two before it faded into a blank expression. "You know...you still never told me what your relationship is with _him_..."

Reid was taken back by Morgan's words. He fidgeted in the chair for a moment before looking at Morgan directly for the first time since they were alone in the room. "...Actually I did...I told you it was complicated..."

"That's not really an answer..." Morgan told him; staring at the younger man again.

"You didn't ask me a question..." Reid mumbled without thinking about what he was saying. Morgan gave Reid a look full of irritation. Reid sighed. "You asked what it was and I told you it was complicated...what else do you _want_ me to say?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I want to know why it's complicated..." Morgan told him.

Reid frowned at the older man. "Why? It has nothing to do with you...so, why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Tell me why it's complicated...and I'll tell you why I wanna know..."Morgan told him; he was grinning lightly...but somehow it was a serious look.

Reid stayed silent for a few moments. "I...we...you remember when I told you I was tied to a goal post by kids at school?" Reid asked as he looked down at his hands; Morgan nodded. "He was the one who u-untied me...we became friends quickly after that, we were both highly intelligent for our ages..." He smiled reluctantly as he spoke. "So we got along well. A little while after that L came to my house...with a-a friend of his, he'd said his friend wanted t-to meet me, I didn't see anything wrong with that so I-I let them both in. He seemed nice enough, I mean I found it strange how similar they looked but weren't related. Anyway, while L was in the bathroom...his friend started to act weird, he sat too close to me –I didn't like it- and started saying things...things about L I didn't like or really understand, so I got up to leave...to get L, when he hit me with something and I fell down, he continued hitting me..." Reid's eyes flashed to Morgan; he was frowning deeply...concerned, angry and something that looked like perplexity. Reid continued. "About a week later I woke up in the hospital...I don't remember where my Mom was, but L was laid in the bed next to me...he'd stayed there the whole week. He told me he'd sent Beyond away, that he wouldn't hurt me again...that he wouldn't allow it. A few years later –when I was fourteen- we were in a hotel...and well things led to other things...I was laid asleep in bed..." Reid looked at Morgan; his face had a very livid look on it and Reid couldn't stop himself...he continued –even though he was sure it would anger the older man even more. "...naked, when Beyond came around. He threatened L, saying something about how he was going to hurt me...so after he left, L woke me up and kicked me out, saying he had just wanted _that_ and now that he had it I wasn't wanted around anymore...-!"

Morgan stood up abruptly; he was frowning with a few emotions Reid couldn't place...they were too mixed up together. "He kicked you out...after he forced you to...you were just a kid!"

Reid laughed; it was almost uneasily. "After all I just said...all you heard was _that _part –that is so like you-, and you assumed he forced me..." Reid laughed again; lightly.

"You were just a kid!" Morgan said loudly, angrily.

"I was fourteen, Morgan...I hadn't been a _kid_ for a long time." He smiled. "So stop always thinking the worst of him..."

"How am I supposed to do anything else? First he brings his psycho friend to meet you, who ends up putting you in hospital...and then he sleeps with you, while you were underage...then kicks you out, saying he had taken advantage of you! Now his psycho's back trying to kill you!" Morgan moved over to where Reid was sat; the younger man stood up nervously as he watched Morgan move closer to him. "It's his fault your in this mess!"

"It's not his fault Beyond is how he is!" Reid yelled at him.

"Yeah...you sure about that? I mean, what do you know about L before you met him...about what he was like with Beyond. My bet is...he was exactly the same with Beyond as he is with you."

Reid's eyes widened. "W-what is that supposed to me?"

"When I came in...he was all over you –literally. I bet he was like that with Beyond at some stage...that's why Beyond doesn't like you, he's jealous and it got so bad that his jealousy evolved into hatred...which led to why he keeps trying to kill you!"

It was as if Reid hadn't heard most of what Morgan said. "Why would you say that...that he was like...like _that_ with Beyond..."

Morgan sighed. "He told me. Beyond I mean."

"He's lying." Reid said quickly.

"He wasn't."

Reid stepped back from Morgan. "I-I have to go..." He said as he walked to the door quickly.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled as the younger man left the room. Morgan looked through the door and Reid was running out of the main office doors. _'...Beyond's locked up...I guess he's not in any danger...' _

******

Reid ran out of the main entrance of the building and down the street. He ran straight towards a black SUV...the one Morgan used. He pulled the key out of his pocket and just as he was about to put it in the lock...a wave of un-easiness washed over him, he stepped away from the car. He turned slowly and started to walk back towards the main building.

The next thing Reid knew...there was a loud noise and he was somehow sprawled out on the ground, his body twisted uncomfortably against a wall. His eyes were half shut...all he could see was colours of red, orange, grey and black...and then everything went black.

* * *

End of chapter 7!

Thanks for reading and stuff...and chapter 8 will probably be up by wednesday! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Captured.

* * *

Reid was surrounded by darkness...he couldn't see anything, but...he could smell. He realised he wasn't dreaming...he was very much awake. He could feel everything...his whole body was screaming in pain: his wrists, his head, his back, his ribs, his legs and his feet.

He could feel something dry but sticky that led down from his forehead to the bottom of his face. He could feel the same dry and sticky stuff on his wrists. His wrists...they were above his head...something was binding them together...and holding them high above his head.

He shivered. He realised since he regained consciousness he had been cold...very cold...as if he were wearing no cloths, or at least very little.

He tried to open his eyes...he couldn't...even his eye lids ached. He sniffed the air...and realised what the foul odour was. Blood.

A few moments later he couldn't think...couldn't smell...couldn't even feel the aching and the pain his body felt. He slipped into the blackness again...falling into unconsciousness.

******

Beyond watched as Spencer's head fell forward; going limp. He smirked...as he looked over the younger man on the opposite side of the glass.

He was in the centre of the dark, dirty, bloody room...wearing nothing but his boxers, his arms raised above his head, bound together by a metal chain and a chain that dangled from the roof holding his arms up...blood dripping from his wrists and forehead. His whole body was bruised...it was purple, red, and different shades of browns and yellows.

The car explosion had really messed him up, Beyond realised as his smirk widened. His eyes trailed up and down the bound man; his smirk changed to a thoughtful but twisted one as he thought of what he was to do next.

He left the room he was currently in and walked into the room where Spencer was. He moved closer to the unconscious man...when he was within touching distance he pressed the palm of his hand to Spencer's stomach and shoved against him –with a frightening strong force-, the metal chain dangling from the ceiling flew back across the metal pole –that led from one end of the room to the other- sending Spencer flying back against the hard brick wall, his feet dragging against the floor roughly. He hit the wall with such force his eyes flew open and he whimpered out in pain; his eyes shut again and he breathed in deeply.

Beyond chuckled darkly and walked over to Spencer. He grabbed his face and forced his head roughly against the wall. "Open your eyes, Spencer." He demanded.

A twinge of fear ran through Spencer as he heard the voice. He tried to open his eyes...after a short few moments of trying he finally opened them. He looked at the man standing in front of him through half-open eyes. "...W-w...what...h-happened-?" He breathed deeply.

Beyond moved Spencer's head from side to side; as if he were examining him. "The SUV...blew up. You were thrown against the wall...you have two broken ribs and your covered in bruises and cuts...I must say, you do look pretty good all beaten and tied up."

Spencer trembled at the tone of Beyond's voice; he couldn't place it...it was a mixture.

"You look terrified..." Beyond said; his tone was full of something that was now a mix between dark amusement...and passion. "...I love it..." He laughed darkly...then the sound silenced and he made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat. He gripped Spencer's face tighter, pulled his head away from the wall before he slammed it hard back against the wall. Spencer gasped in pain, but held back the whimpers that were trying to break free. "I _hate_ you!"

Spencer was breathing deeply, doing his best not to whimper or moan out as the sharp pain split through his head. He felt something cold and pointed against his stomach. He opened his eyes and tried to look down, but he couldn't...Beyond still had hold of his face. Beyond grinned at him and slid the cold pointed object up Spencer's stomach over his chest, his throat and stopping it at his cheek. His eyes looked to the side...he could see what it was...it was sharp pointed silver knife. He averted his eyes from the knife to Beyond's face.

Beyond slid the knife gently over Spencer's face down to his throat and back up to his face. "I could kill you..._right_ now."

Spencer was scared...terrified...but he knew what he had to say. "Y-you...are not...g-going...to kill me...now..."

The smirk faded from Beyond's face. "I aren't? And why is that, _Doctor Reid_?"

Spencer breathed in deeply again. "B-because...that's not how you...work. A-and...if you...were just...g-going to k-kill...me you would have done it...earlier, while I w-was unconscious...but y-you are...most likely to...t-torture me...physically and m-mentally...as well as taunt L...about it...you w-won't kill me...not _y-yet_..." He told him. His eyes were starting to shut slowly.

Beyond shoved his head against the wall again; sending sharp pains through Spencer's head. "...You are right..." Beyond traced the knife down from Spencer's face all the way to his stomach; he moved it slowly over Spencer's groin to the inside of his right leg. "This is going to be fun..." He pressed the knife harder against Spencer's leg; breaking the skin and dragging the knife down his leg to his knee.

Spencer moaned out in pain; despite his attempt to keep it in. Blood dripped down from his leg...the cut wasn't deep enough to do any damage...but it was bleeding a lot. Of course Beyond had done this on purpose; he didn't want to do any serious damage to Spencer...not yet anyway, but he wanted him to feel more pain.

******

Spencer's eye's opened slowly as he drifted back into consciousness. He tried to look around the room; his neck was stiff and as he moved his head a sharp pain shot through it, but what he could see...was blood stained walls...a table with a blood covered knife on it...a silver metal door in the corner of the opposite wall –that was also covered mostly in blood-...and a man...a dark haired, red eyed man that sent shivers down Spencer's spine.

The man was standing against the wall opposite him, his red eyes staring at Spencer. As he realised Spencer had woken up, he walked slowly over to him; stopping directly in front of the younger man.

Spencer could see the smirk on the man's face...oh, how he hated that smirk...hated those eyes...hated the man who they belonged to. Beyond Birthday.

Beyond grabbed at Spencer's face; shoving it against the wall. "How are you feeling?" He asked; his tone was covered with a dark amusement...and something he was trying to hide..._true concern_?

Spencer sighed and tried to look down towards the floor; Beyond gripped his face tighter, making it impossible for the younger man to move his face. So Spencer gave in –just as he had found himself doing the past few days. "...Not so...good..." He said; all he wanted to do was to come up with a smart retort and yell it at Beyond as loud and fearlessly as he could manage...but that was all that left his lips.

Beyond made a sound that Spencer couldn't tell what it was meant to be. "...Well...maybe I should be nice and make you feel a little better..."

Spencer's eyes widened; now he was scared...even more so than before. "W-wha-!" He stopped speaking as shock completely took over him.

Beyond had taken a step forward –their bodies now pressed against the other's-, pulled Spencer's head forward and pressed his lips against the younger man's. As Spencer stared at Beyond wide eyed, the older man slid his tongue out of his mouth; licking at the other's lips...then he started to bite at his bottom lip.

Spencer whined in pain; even though he was sure Beyond was been more gentle than he could be...it was still rough. _'What is he doing?...I-I don't understand...why is he-...he hates me...hates me with a...' _His train of thought was cut short as he felt long, skinny, cold fingers trace over his chest, to his stomach and stopping as they played with the waist band of his boxers. Spencer froze.

Beyond pulled his mouth away from Spencer's and stared into the younger's eyes.

Spencer breathed deeply and tried to move his body away from Beyond's –even though he was pressed against the wall. "B-Beyond...please..." He begged; he knew it was pointless to beg with an Unsub...especially when that Unsub was Beyond Birthday. "..._Please_...Beyond, _please_...don't, _don't please_..."

Beyond glared at Spencer; he shoved his head hard into the wall. "...You think I _want_ to touch _you_...!?...I am not going to do this because I _want_ to...I am going to do this because I _have_ to..." Beyond started; he moved his face closer to Spencer's. "...L is not going to come looking for you...he will send others for you...but...imagine what he will do when he finds out, that I have not only abused _his_ Spencer, but I have also violated him several times..."

Spencer whimpered –reluctantly and- quietly. "..._Several?_..."

Beyond's only answer was a wide grin that spread across his face within milliseconds.

******

Spencer's wrists had been pulled out of the chains -that held his arms up above his head- and had been thrown against the metal table in the middle of the room. He couldn't even remember seeing the table there before...but that didn't matter, he didn't care about that.

Beyond was leaning over Spencer's naked –more or less- limp body...and had been for a while. Of course Spencer had no way of telling how long it had been...but it felt like days. He knew who Beyond was..._what_ Beyond was...even so, he couldn't help but find himself wishing that if he had to do this, that he would be more gentle...even if it was just a little.

As Beyond pounded into Spencer again...the younger man's legs gave in; he fell down, Beyond unintentionally pulled himself out of Spencer as his knees slammed against the concrete floor –his arms were chained to the table, so they were stretched painfully as he knelt on the floor. He panted loudly and breathlessly.

Beyond growled furiously. He grabbed a fistful of Spencer's hair and pulled his head back; making him look up at the older man. "_What_ do you _think_ you're _doing_!?"

Spencer winced as pain shot through his body and trembled at the tone of Beyond's voice. He breathed out...trying to talk, but he couldn't; Beyond had been pounding into him and doing other various things to his body...he was weak and tired.

"_Well!?!_" Beyond pulled on his hair; pulling Spencer up, his head at Beyond's stomach. Spencer moaned in pain as he tried to talk. Beyond pulled him up to his feet and threw him against the table. He flipped him over, so it was his back on the table rather than his front; his arms twisted painfully. "You piss me off so much..." He bent forward and moved his lips close to Spencer's ear. "I _hate_ you so much..."

Spencer felt a sharp pain shoot through him as Beyond pushed himself into him. Beyond hadn't prepared him at all...not even when he had first entered him. As soon as Beyond had entered him and started to pound into him ruthlessly, he had felt his entrance rip and then could feel the blood leaking out of him...and with Beyond still pushing in and out of him he was still bleeding. He screamed out as Beyond pushed in harder and deeper than he had done before.

Beyond smirked widely and darkly. He grabbed Spencer's hair and pulled his head off of the table and slammed it back down onto it. The younger man cried out in pain loudly as Beyond did it again. Beyond let Spencer's head rest on the table and he started to run his hand through his hair...it was a gentle, loving gesture that Spencer knew: L would do the same when they were alone together. It made Spencer cringe...Beyond touching him this way was wrong...knowing that this was the same way L touches him was wrong...

Beyond pushed into him again, only this time it was..._gentle_, it matched the rhythm his hand was stroking his hair. Spencer bit his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning out as he came to Beyond's thrusts; the older man continued to push into Spencer a few more times before he came inside him. Beyond groaned quietly as he did...and at the same time Spencer felt sick to his stomach for even getting hard at Beyond's violent touches and thrusts, never mind the fact that he had cum more than once to him.

Beyond laid down on top of Spencer, not bothering to pull out of him. "Y-you...d-did...you...and L..." Spencer started; he was so tired and felt so weak after what Beyond had been doing to him for the past few days...he couldn't talk without breathing deeply between every word.

Beyond propped himself up on his arms, still on top of Spencer. "...Sorry, Spence...I don't know what you're trying to say..." He smirked; it was twisted and wide, but it lacked the threatening scary look that it had had every time he showed it.

Spencer turned to look up sideways at Beyond. "Y-you...and...L. D-did...you...were...you...together?"

"You mean were we fucking?" Beyond smirked. His smirk faded when he saw Spencer look away. He couldn't understand: he could kill the younger man at any moment, yet he was worrying if he and L had had sex years before the younger man had even met the dark haired detective. "Once." He answered truthfully.

Spencer looked back at the man on top of him. "But...you...t-told...Morgan..."

"I lied, Spencer..." Beyond moved his face closer to Spencer's ear. "I'm a crazy person, remember? I lie too..."

******

Morgan was standing in the corner of the room, his arms locked tightly across his chest...keeping him from lashing out. Hotch was standing a little closer to the computer, one arm over his chest and the other hand over his mouth. L was sitting on the chair in front of the computer...watching the screen as closely as possible. The rest of the team had chosen to leave, saying they refused to sit and watch a member of their team and a good trusting friend get sexually abused by a psychotic serial killer.

They watched as Beyond pinned Spencer down on to the table, the younger didn't even try to fight back anymore...he was giving up. Beyond quickly spread Spencer legs and pushed himself into him...and not waiting before he started to pound in and out.

A day after Reid had been taken Garcia had received a live-feed of him in the blood splattered room...she later tracked where the feed was coming from. She couldn't track its exact location, but it was Beyond that had sent it. They had figured that out while he was raping Spencer for the third time...he would lift the younger's head and turn it to look in the direction of the hidden camera: this was so they could clearly see how much pain he was in.

"Have either of you noticed that it has become more about the sex, than the torture?" L asked.

"Yes, I was discussing it earlier with Rossi..." Hotch started. "I don't think Beyond hates Reid...not for the reasons we have been led to believe anyway. I think he actually has stronger feelings for him, like lust and maybe even-..."

"Love." Morgan interrupted. "He's made himself believe that he's hated Reid for all these years, and that you're the one he's after...but it's not you. It's Reid he really wants...and somehow he knows it and that's why he's doing this to Reid, because he doesn't want to believe it."

* * *

End of chapter 8!

I know this chapter isn't that good, I was really into it writting the first few paragraphs but then it just took me ages to think of stuff and there isn't even that much in it! But don't worry, I swear the next chapter will be better, I promise!!!

So, thanks for reading and stuff.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: What is he to you?

* * *

"So you both believe that Beyond is in _love_ with Spencer?" L asked as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Beyond had left the room a moment ago, leaving Reid tied to the table. L didn't want to look away, he wanted to make sure he was watching when Beyond came back into the room: he knew if he looked away, there would be no way he was going to be able to turn and watch again.

"That's what we just said, isn't it?" Morgan snapped from his place at the back of the room.

L glared at the screen; he would have turned to glare at Morgan, but he couldn't look away from the screen.

"_Morgan_..." Morgan looked at Hotch with a questioning look. "Out, _now_." Hotch said calmly.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Morgan, I said out." Hotch said, continuing his calm tone. Morgan was more than angry, Hotch could see that but he wasn't going to change his mind. After a few short moments Morgan sighed angrily and stormed out of the room. Hotch turned to face L. "I'm sorry about that. He's not usually like that, but with Reid been..." Hotch breathed out heavily and trailed off.

"Do not worry. I did not expect any less from Agent Morgan." L told him. Hotch frowned in confusion. "Despite what he thinks, Spence and I do talk...he tells me about his friends, well when he is not babbling about facts and statistics..."

Hotch huffed a low laugh. "That sounds like Reid."

"He says he and Morgan are very good friends –or at least he thinks, he always adds on to the end-, I understand perfectly well why he is so pissed off...at least when we get Spencer back I can tell him they are close and he does not have to add 'he thinks' anymore..." L trailed off.

Hotch continued to stare at L as he watched the screen. He had had his suspicious about what L was to Reid, but hearing how he speaks about his youngest agent, those suspicions were confirmed...more or less. "He's a good kid."

L nodded in agreement.

"I just need to go speak to Morgan." Hotch said as he walked to the conference room's door.

"Agent Hotchner..." L called.

"Yes?" Hotch stopped to look back at L.

"He thinks of you as a friend too, not just a great boss." L told him. When he didn't hear Hotch leaving, he added, "Yes, that is the word he used." A short moment later, Hotch left the room. L turned his full attention back on to the screen in front of him.

Beyond was back in the room.

******

Reid let his head rest on the cold metal table, closing his eyes and begging for sleep; his arms were still chained to the table uncomfortably and he was bleeding from various cuts and scratches, as well as his entrance that he could feel was badly ripped and leaking blood down the back of his legs. He had been violated more times than he cared to continue counting: he had stopped after seven...and that had been a while ago.

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the door open and feet shuffling across the floor –which belonged to someone who hunched forward all the time. He tensed as he felt a cold skinny hand run down his back. He told himself that he shouldn't still be tensing every time Beyond touched him...it only edged him on more.

Beyond chuckled darkly as he ran his hand back up towards the top of Reid's head and let his hand tangle itself in the younger man's brown hair. "I want to talk to you..." He said into Reid's ear.

Reid shivered again. "A-a-about w-what?"

"The usual." Beyond answered simply.

Reid knew what that meant: L.

Beyond started to move his hand in Reid's hair, almost massaging his scalp...but that couldn't be right, that would be a somewhat loving gesture, and that was a thing Beyond shouldn't do. "What is he to you?" Beyond kept his hand in Reid's hair as he moved to kneel at the side of the table; his eyes level with Reid's worried ones.

Reid didn't want to answer. He didn't want Beyond to know what L was to him. He didn't want to say what L was to him out loud.

"Well?"

"M-my fr-friend..."

Beyond frowned angrily. "I'll ask you again, what is he to you?"

Reid swallowed hard. "H-h-he's my...w-we're...I-I..." He couldn't find his words properly, he was so scared of Beyond and he knew he shouldn't show it...but he couldn't help it. "Y-you know w-what he is t-to me. W-w-why do you need to ask?" He asked weakly.

Beyond's frown deepened and he made a noise that resembled a growl at the back of his throat. "Say it!"

Reid jumped slightly at Beyond's raised voice. "H-he's my friend...a-and m-my..." He said, mumbling the last word.

Beyond pulled on Reid's hair; lifting his head from the table before slamming it against the cold metal. "Louder." He ordered.

"A-and m-my lover..." Reid told him. He didn't feel right calling L that...although that's what they were, their relationship was complicated: it couldn't be summed up in one word.

"Why?" Beyond asked quietly. The look on his face was hard, but hurt. Reid didn't understand.

******

L continued to watch the computer screen as he heard the door open and Hotch and Morgan walk back into the room. They both stood behind L's chair as they saw that Beyond had come back into the room.

L pressed his thumb to his lips as Beyond asked Reid his questions. "Just say it Spencer..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Say what?" Morgan asked; a small hint of anger still lingered in his voice. "What did Beyond ask?" Morgan looked back at the screen.

Reid was trembling as he answered Beyond's question: _"A-and m-my lover..."_

L tensed immediately. He couldn't believe Spencer had actually said the word _lover_, when L had mentioned it to him once all he had done was look away and blush for an hour afterwards. L was pulled away from his memory as he was literally pulled from his chair. He was slammed against the wall before he actually saw who had hold of him, although he had already had an idea.

All Morgan wanted to do was beat the life out of the smaller framed man, but that wouldn't do anything. He was pretty sure L could fight, probably just as good as he could. So he settled for something he knew would hurt him, hurt more than physical pain would...and that meant targeting in on his weak spot. Spencer Reid. "You do realise that the reason Spencer is tied to that table, the reason he has been cut with knifes, the reason he has been _raped_ thirteen times...is all because of you."

* * *

End of chapter 9!

Okay, so this was a short chapter and I have checked it a number of times while I was writting it but I didn't check it before I posted it...so if there's any major mistake please let me know.

Thanks for reading and favouriting and reviewing! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Ultimatum.

* * *

Morgan let the tense silence take over for a few minutes as his words sank in. Although L's face was as unreadable as ever, Morgan could see the gears working through his dark eyes as he recognised the words Morgan had said.

L's brain was working overtime...he knew it was his fault. He had always known what Beyond did was his fault. He knew it was his fault why Beyond hated Spencer...why he hurt him. But hearing someone say those words, that it was his fault Spencer was been hurt...made it sink in, made him realise it was truly his fault. He had never really realised it before...he had know it, but it had never seemed real in some strange way.

Morgan pulled L away from the wall and then slammed him into it before letting the younger man go and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

L slid down the wall, letting his bum hit the floor and letting his legs stretch out in front of him. His expression was blank. His mind was blank. But his eyes...his eyes were rimmed with tears, the tears were thin and barely noticeable, but they were there. He stared down at his hands, resting them at the top of his legs.

Hotch walked hastily to the door. He opened it and looked to the main office; Morgan was quickly making his way towards the door. He looked over his shoulder at L. "Reid won't blame you for what's happened to him."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" L didn't look up as he spoke, his voice was empty.

"Because...I know Reid. I might not know exactly what his relationship is with you, but from the moment I saw him standing with you when you first came here...I could tell he cared for you more than anyone else." Hotch said and turned his head to look back towards the offices; Morgan had just walked out of the doors. "I'm a profiler." Hotch told him, answering L's un-asked question before he left the room and closed the door quietly behind him.

L looked back up to the monitor on the desk. He frowned deeply and pushed himself up to his feet and walked to the chair, sitting down on it in his usual position. He looked at Spencer, still tied to the table. Beyond grabbed Reid's hair, but let it go almost immediately and moved his hand to the younger man's neck, rubbing at it gently.

"_Why?" _Beyond asked again.

Reid looked at the older man, his face beaten and full of confusion. _"I...I-I d-don't understand..." _

L placed his hand on the screen, over Spencer, a sad look on his face. _'This is all my fault, Spence...how are you ever going to forgive me for letting this happen to you?' _

******

"What do you mean you don't understand? I asked why." Beyond said, a small hint of annoyance in his tone.

Reid wasn't sure why Beyond sounded annoyed or why he was asking such a question...but he was sure he shouldn't answer, Beyond would more than likely have a reason for asking. "W-why, w-w-what?"

Beyond gritted his teeth in both anger and annoyance. "Why is he your lover!?" He yelled, his expression matched the anger and the annoyance in his tone.

Reid closed his eyes, scared of the look on Beyond's face. "I-I-I...y-you...you k-know...why..." He said quietly.

"No. No I don't! Say it!" Beyond yelled and grabbed one of the various knifes scattered on the floor. He shot to his feet and held the knife in his right hand as he used his hands to grab at his hair and pull viciously. "Say it! Say it!"

Reid pushed himself up onto his elbows as much as he could to try and look at Beyond as he moved around the room. Reid was scared...he had never been in a situation like this, the closest to a situation like this he had been in was the one with Tobias, but this was different. Very different, because he knew Beyond. He had to calm Beyond down...but, how do you calm a killer who is mad at you for sleeping with the person who is most important to you...and to him?

"B-Beyond...what's wrong?" Reid started, but decided that probably wasn't the best question to ask. He was what was wrong in Beyond's eyes. "Beyond...w-why don't y-y-you come sit back down...a-and we can t-talk..."

"No!" Beyond screamed.

"O-okay...w-well, how about y-you talk...and...and I-I can l-listen to you. Yeah? How's t-that sound?" Reid asked, doing his best to sound calm and somewhat comforting.

Beyond stopped his pacing, his heavy ragged breathing, and his vicious hair pulling, to look at Reid. He walked slowly over to Reid and knelt down beside him, their eyes level. Beyond wanted to grin at Reid's worried and cautious expression but at the same time wanted to tell him not to be afraid of him...that it made his insides ache when his eyes were full of fear. "I know." He started.

When Beyond showed no sign of elaborating on what he had said, Reid felt the urge to ask questions. "You k-know w-what?"

"How you feel about him...why you are lovers and not just friends." Beyond started. "I have always known."

Reid couldn't help but notice the sad look in Beyond's blood red eyes. "Then why..."

Beyond smirked, it was a twisted but bitter smirk. "Why have I done what I have?" Reid swallowed hard and nodded. "Because...you should not be his..."

Reid was confused.

"I have an ultimatum for you..."

L wasn't the one Beyond had been after...

"If you choose him...you die..."

It was him that Beyond had been chasing after.

"If you choose me...you will live..."

******

"Garcia still can't trace the video..." Hotch said as he came back into the room.

"We are running out of time." L told him, his eyes on the screen. He couldn't understand how they could be watching a live-feed but there was no way of tracing where it was coming from.

"We've been running out of time since he was taken. But we can't profile him, the others have been working on it and every time we get him under one he changes his behaviour." Hotch sighed irritated. "Reid was right, he's different..."

"He has given Spencer an ultimatum of sorts..." L started.

"An ultimatum?"

"Yes. He said if Spencer chooses me, he...dies...yet, if he chooses Beyond, he lives." L told him. He turned his head to look at Hotch. "It seems you and Agent Morgan were correct." L looked at Hotch, something seemed to be bothering him and L couldn't place it. "You are not glad you and your colleague are right?"

"I know my team. Reid may be quit a bit younger than the rest of us, but he's been through, well probably the most at work and home so he is not going to say what Beyond wants. He won't cave." Hotch explained.

L turned his head to look back at the monitor to Spencer and Beyond. "How can you be so sure? I mean...Spencer will know Beyond means what he says, and if he does not say what he wants, he will kill Spencer, Spencer will know that. Won't he?" L questioned.

Hotch sighed. "He knows what Beyond is doing, with the video I mean. Every time Beyond...touches him, he makes sure he's not looking in the direction of the glass. He knows we're watching, he knows you're watching and he looks away to pretend you can't see what's happening to him."

"But...that does not explain why he would not choose Beyond to save his life, he knows if he chooses me he will die..."

"Actually it does explain. He won't choose Beyond...because you are watching." Hotch told him.

L's eyes widened. "He will not choose Beyond, because he will think..." L started.

"That you think he is betraying you." Hotch finished.

"He must know that is not how I think..." L said quietly.

"Don't worry, Reid knows what he's doing. We'll get him back." Hotch said and made his way for the door. "I'll go see if Garcia has something new for us..." He said and left the room.

L turned his full attention to the screen and realised why Hotch had left in such a hurry: Beyond had turned Reid over onto his back and was ruthlessly pounding into the younger man...again. The image on the screen was making L's stomach do flips. It made him feel so sick having to sit and watch Beyond violate Reid over and over again and knowing there was nothing he could do about it until someone else –Reid's colleagues- found his location.

L's whole body tensed and yelled at him to go and tell the analyst to get a move on in finding their location as he heard and watched Reid scream out as Beyond pounded into him harder and used the knife in his hand to make a shallow cut from his right shoulder blade down his back and around to the inside of Reid's left thigh.

L grabbed the arms of the chair and gripped at them tightly in anger: Beyond was going to pay for this...he was going to make sure of it.

******

Beyond pulled his jean's zip back up and walked over to the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Reid panting, bloody, whimpering and crying. He looked down to the floor. "I will come back later...I will get your answer then." He said and then left the room.

More tears rolled furiously down Reid's cheeks. It took over ten minutes for him to calm himself down enough to be able to think straight. He knew his answer to Beyond's ultimatum. His answer had been set from the moment he had met L all those years ago. He knew what was going to happen when Beyond comes back in to the room. But he also knew he wanted to say goodbye.

Reid turned his head to the left, looking at the dark black glass window...where the camcorder was. He took a deep breath. "I...hey. I erm, I already know what's going to happen next. So, I just wanted to say thank you. I know y-you guys are looking for me. You've probably been ignoring o-other cases just to look for m-me." He smiled softly. "Thank you. I, err, this is...I just wanted to say I'm glad I joined the team...a-and..." He paused and took a few deep breaths as the tears started to roll down his cheeks slowly. "...met you guys. You're all really, really great...and I-I'm sorry...I'm not gonna be there to h-h-help out anymore...or bail you out when you need it." He said and smiled widely. "E-especially you Morgan...you always need bailing out..." He laughed lightly, but stopped when he felt the pain from what had just happened in his back and lower stomach. "Erm, c-c-could you guys leave whatever room you're in at the m-moment...I w-wanna talk to L...and it's gonna be embarrassing enough without you all w-w-watching too..."

He paused for a few moments, hoping that they had actually left the room and it was only L watching now. "...I know what you're thinking...I should just say I choose Beyond...but I can't. I won't." He said in an almost defiant tone. "I just wanna...you know when we were in the hotel room a while ago –I don't even know if it was days or weeks ago...and you whispered what you did...I was really happy...I guess I was so happy I forgot to say it back...so, I guess this is my last chance to say it...I love you." He said and did his best to smile and not let the tears roll from his eyes faster...but it didn't work. "Oh, before I forget, I don't want you or any of the others to tell my Mom what happened to me...j-just make something up and tell her that...p-please. I don't want you to blame yourself for this...it wasn't your fault. Oh, and I said it to the others so I guess I should say it to you...I'm glad I met y-you." He smiled and turned his head to the other side, facing the bloody brick wall. "Goodbye." He said.

******

L's hands were gripping tightly at his knees and tears were slowly leaking from his eyes. He couldn't believe Reid was saying goodbye, he couldn't believe he thought they couldn't get to him...but what choice did Reid have? L knew they couldn't even find where he was...Reid hadn't been told and he knew they couldn't get to him.

He watched the screen as Beyond walked into the room. Beyond looked over at Reid and then to the glass...at the camcorder and then he smirked.

The screen went blank.

L shot to his feet and went to the door, wiping at his eyes just before he opened the door. The whole team turned to look at him. "The video has stopped." He told them.

"What do you mean it's stopped?" Morgan said loudly and pushed passed L to get into the room. He was followed by Emily and JJ –whose faces were red from crying.

"Beyond stopped the feed?" Rossi asked.

L nodded.

"We did know he was the one controlling the camera. We knew he could turn it off if he wanted to, but why now?" Hotch said, thinking out loud. He turned to L and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when he heard someone shouting from the main offices.

"I've got a trace! I've got a trace!" Garcia yelled as she moved quickly passed the desks and the people staring at her. She made it quickly to Hotch, Rossi and L. "I have a trace, I know where he is!"

* * *

End of chapter 10!

Thanks for reading.

Okay, so this chapter isn't as long as the others either but the next will be longer and I think this fic is going to be finished in the next two to three chapters :(


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Rescue.

* * *

Everything Reid could see was blurry, his whole body was aching, his hearing was clouded and he could barely hear anything and there were several sharp pains in his stomach. He couldn't think straight. The last thing he remembered was Beyond coming into the room and asking for his answer. He told Beyond his answer and then...that was when everything went blurry, clouded and the sharp pains started.

He could just barely see Beyond standing over him...a knife in his hand and blood dripping from the tip. Beyond was screaming something at him. He could only hear parts of what the angry man was saying. "You're...bleed to death...should have...chose me!...We are...to die..."

Although he didn't hear every word Beyond spoke, he knew what he was saying. That he was going to bleed to death. Now the knife and blood made sense to him.

Through the blurriness he saw Beyond's face change to an expression of shock, but it quickly changed to an angry one again. Beyond was yelling at someone, someone Reid couldn't see. There were other voices in the room too. Again Reid could only hear parts of what they were saying. "Put the...down...will shoot you!"

There was another voice closer to him shouting, "Reid!" This voice sounded familiar to him even through the clouded noise.

He stopped listening to the voices as he saw Beyond hold the knife high above his head. He yelled something and then started to move the knife down towards Reid.

Reid then heard a loud noise and everything went black.

His eyes opened slowly and everything was still blurry. He felt like he was flying...no, he was been carried. He could see a dark face and strong arms wrapped around him, holding him up. He could see the person's almost relived expression as he looked down and saw that Reid was awake. "Reid! Hang in there!...Gonna get you sorted out...you'll be fine." The man said. His hearing was still as clouded as his vision was blurry, but he recognised the voice. It was Morgan's. He was happy to see his friend...even if he couldn't see him properly. Reid smiled and his eyes started to shut again. "Reid! Hold on man!...Don't you dare die on me!"

When Reid's eyes fluttered open again, he immediately recognised where he was: an ambulance. He could hear the paramedics shouting what they were doing to the other and he could hear the sirens...but there was more than one, as if they had police escorts.

"Reid? Can you hear me?"

Reid tried to look in the direction the cloudy voice had come from. He could see a dark skinned man sitting beside him. It was Morgan again. He tried his best to keep his eyes open, but they shut and the last thing he heard was Morgan yelling at –what he assumed was- the driver. "Move faster! He's unconscious again!"

Reid's eyes shot open and he screamed out in pain. The sharp pains he could feel earlier were sharper, more intense than they had been before. He was on what felt like a bed, but it was moving and there were doctors and nurses around him, hands touching at him and pushing the bed. He screamed again at the pain.

He could see a group of people following the moving bed. They looked familiar but he couldn't place them. Then he saw the person behind them...he couldn't tell, was it L or was it Beyond?

He felt someone's hand on his lower stomach. He tried to shout at them, but it just left his mouth as a scream. _'No! Don't touch me! Let go!' _Was the last thought he had before everything went black again.

******

L was sitting at the far end of the waiting room, where as the others were sitting closer to the front of the room. He was sat with his feet up in the seat and his thumb pressed against his lips as he impatiently waited for the doctor to come out of the surgery room and tell them how Reid was. His eyes were fixed on the floor, so he didn't notice Morgan walk over to him until the darker skinned man sat down next to him. After a short while of sitting in silence, L spoke. "I wasn't fast enough." He said quietly.

"_We_ weren't fast enough." Morgan corrected. L looked up and turned his face to look at Morgan. "It wasn't just you. It was all of us."

"If I had got there, just a little bit faster, he wouldn't have been stabbed so many times...or maybe at all." L told him.

"I know what you mean, and how you feel, but you can't think like that. It'll just eat at you. All of us here have worked cases where we haven't been able to save someone...and thinking that you should have gotten there just that little bit faster, you should have kicked the door down quicker, you should have pulled the trigger without thinking...I'm tellin' you, it'll just eat at you. You can't think like that." Morgan told him and then smiled lightly. "And...you did good out there."

L knew what Morgan was talking about, and even though he did it to protect Reid he still felt as though there should have been something he could have done to save Beyond...instead of shooting him.

He hadn't really thought about it at the time, he was just focused on saving Reid. He remembered hearing Hotch telling Beyond to drop the knife and then him holding the knife above Spencer...and then he shot Beyond at the same time as Hotch did. "Somehow, I do not think Spence will see it the same way...he doesn't like killing."

"You saved his life. You've stopped that guy from ever been able to hurt him again...and anyway," Morgan averted his gaze over to the doors where Reid was been operated on. "...He loves you, so...I don't think he's gonna be too bothered that you killed for him."

L raised his eyebrows, he couldn't believe Morgan had said that out loud. He smiled at Morgan. "Yes, maybe you are right."

******

_One week later._

"The doctor says Reid's awake. He just needs to rest for a few weeks and then he should be back to his old self." Hotch informed his team and L, who had moved to stand with them.

"That's brilliant..." JJ said quietly with her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, but that's all he'll need? A few weeks of rest and he'll be okay..." Emily asked with a concerned but relived expression on her face.

Hotch nodded. "That's what the doctor says. He may have a bit of trouble as his stomach and inside recover...but after that, he'll be fine." He smiled. "He also says, we can go in and see him."

L looked from each of their faces and saw that smiles over took the girls faces immediately.

"Well, it's about time! What're we waiting for, let's go see our boy genius!" Garcia said cheerily to JJ and Emily.

"Hold up Garcia. We can only go in two at a time...we don't want to crowd him at the moment." Hotch told her. She turned her head to look at Morgan and L.

She sighed. "Fine. It'll be you two he wants to see the most, anyway."

Morgan grinned. "You're just jealous, baby girl."

"Erm, that is okay. You can go in if you wish. I think I will wait, if you do not mind."L told them. He turned away and started to walk towards the window, he had been sitting in front of for hours before.

"Hey, wait a minute." Morgan said after him. "What do you mean you'll wait? You're the one he'll want to see." He said as he fell into place next to the smaller man.

L looked out of the window as he spoke. "I cannot go in there." L wanted to go in there more than anything and just look at Spencer, to prove that he was alive...but he didn't want to go in there, knowing what Beyond had done to him, knowing that while he was been hurt Reid would have been looking at Beyond's face, but at the same time seeing L's face. He didn't want Reid to see him.

"Why not? You don't want to see him?" Morgan questioned.

"Of course I want to see him!" L said as he turned to look at Morgan, he sighed and looked back out of the window. "I just...what if it is not me he sees anymore?" He could feel Morgan frown in confusion rather than see him. "I know how much myself and Beyond look a like, I just pretended not to see...but after everything Beyond has done to Spencer, how can he not look at me and see _him_?"

"_Used_ to look a like." Morgan said. L turned to look at him. "Beyond's dead. Now what you have to do is go in there and tell Spencer that."

L kept Morgan's gaze for a while before turning to look out of the window. "I am not going in there. Please check he is alright..."

Morgan sighed and walked off towards his team, shaking his head.

******

Reid's head shot up as he heard the door to his room open. The doctor had told them the people waiting were going to start coming in soon. He hoped L was going to be the first to see him...but he saw it was Morgan and Hotch. He smiled. He was glad to see them, but he wanted to see L more.

"Hey kid!" Morgan said gladly as he shut the door. He turned around to look at Reid and all his happy energy disappeared as he saw his younger friend.

Reid smiled as best he could. "Don't look like that. I-I feel better than I look...no, a-actually I think I look better t-than I feel, I-I don't really know." He said jokingly. Morgan smiled slightly. "So, is everyone okay? N-n-no one got hurt, d-did they?"

Morgan chuckled. "That is so you, kid. You're the one that's in hospital yet you're worrying about the rest of us."

"Yeah, everyone's fine." Hotch smiled.

Reid nodded, smiling lightly. "Good." His smile faded.

Hotch and Morgan exchanged looks. "We could always go tell him you're asking for him. If you want?"

Reid looked back up at them and smiled shyly.

******

_Reid was laid on his back on the hospital bed. His eyes fixed on a certain part of the white ceiling above him. He wasn't sure why he was in the hospital, he remembered he had been somewhere, tied up, raped and tortured...but there wasn't a single mark on his body, not one cut, scratch or bruise. _

_He was laid wondering why he was where he was when a face appeared over his. He knew this face very well, every last little detail. _

_The person's lips curved up into a smile. It was a smile he had seen so many times. _

_Before Reid knew what was going on the man's lips were pressed against his own. He smiled against the other man's lips and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him closer. Without breaking lip contact the man climbed on top of Reid, straddling his hips. The man's hands started to roam around under Reid's hospital gown and pressed the lower half of his body harder against Reid's as he deepened the kiss. _

_Reid moaned into the man's mouth._

_As the man's hands moved down from Reid's chest towards his stomach, Reid felt something cold and sharp against his skin. He thought nothing of it and continued kissing the man back just a roughly as he was kissing him. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach...the pain felt so familiar. There was another sharp pang of pain in his stomach, this time he pulled away to gasp. The man pulled away and sat up straight on Reid's legs. Reid looked down at his stomach as another Pain shot through him. _

_He saw blood. He was bleeding. _

_He looked back up to the man, a confused and hurtful expression on his face. His expression changed to one completely full of fear. The man sitting on him wasn't the man he had thought it was...it wasn't L...it was Beyond. _

_Beyond smirked down at him; twisted. He ran the knife over the newly punctured holes in Reid's stomach and up to his chest. "You thought you could escape from me, didn't you? I'll let you in on a little secret..." He said and then leaned closer to Reid, darkly whispering his next sentence. "You can never escape from me." He moved away from Reid and began to plunge the knife into him again and again. _

Reid screamed and his eyes shot open. He looked around the room he was in...it was the same hospital room from his dream..._nightmare_. He could feel someone watching him, he looked over to the window. There was a tall man, with messy black hair standing in front of the window, his eyes fixed on Reid. Reid pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked down at his stomach, he wasn't bleeding, but there were bandages wrapped all the way around his waist.

He winced at the pain that shot through him as he leaned against the metal headboard. "L?" He asked quietly.

L turned away from Reid to look out of the window. "Yes. It is me."

Everything went quiet and it stayed quiet for minutes.

"You had a bad dream?" L asked, still looking out of the window.

Reid nodded, but realised L was facing away from him. "Uh...y-yeah. It was about Beyond. He was here and he was...huh...never mind." He said shaking his head, trying to forget what he had dreamt about.

L wanted to ask if Reid was okay, but all he could think was how could he be okay after what had happened to him and now there was someone standing in the same room as him with the same face as the man who hurt him. How could he be okay?

"H-hey, turn around?" Reid asked quietly.

L didn't turn around or answer him. He had been waiting for Reid to wake up for almost an hour. It had scared him, seeing him lying so still, so pale and skinny with bandages practically covering his whole body. He had heard Reid whimpering, he was going to wake him up but realised the different possibilities of what could happen if he woke him while he was scared...he could have thought he was Beyond.

"Please, turn around." Reid asked quietly, he could feel his voice getting quieter as if he was about to cry.

L didn't turn around or say anything, again.

He didn't understand: why wouldn't L turn to face him? After a short while of more silence, he realised what was wrong with L. He pushed the bed sheet away from him and used his hands to pull his legs off the edge of the bed. As he used his hands to push himself off the bed, L turned around at the small noises he was making.

Reid's feet hit the floor and he winced. He moved his left foot and he could feel his legs give way before he fell down to the floor.

"What're you doing!?" L asked loudly before bending down to grab Reid's upper arms.

"Let go." Reid said in a cold tone that shocked L, making the older man stop pulling on him. "You won't look at me, but you'll touch me? What the hell is that about?"

L knelt down in front of Reid, avoiding eye contact. "Please let me help you back into bed. You need to be resting."

Reid scoffed. "How am I supposed to rest when, what feels like hours ago –not days- I was saying goodbye to you, my friends, my Mom while I was chained to a table naked because I had been raped...I-I don't know how many times! And now I keep dreaming about Beyond killing me, and then you wouldn't come in and see me and then when you finally do, you won't look at me and I know why and it's stupid! So, how am I supposed to rest when all I can do is worry!?" He said angrily as tears started to roll down his face.

"You need to be in bed." L said quietly and distantly.

Reid grabbed L's shoulders and gripped at them as tightly as he could. "No! Not until you look at me! I-It wasn't your fault!" Reid pushed back on L's shoulders a little too hard and he fell back, Reid falling on top of him. "It...it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself." He said urgently as he let his head rest against L's chest.

"Look at me...and tell me who it is you see." L said quietly.

Reid stop his shaking from his sobbing and looked up at L. "W-what?...Y-you think I see B-B-Beyond...don't you?" He gripped tighter at L's shirt and moved further up L, so he was leaning his face over L's. "He is not what I see! I see you! I've only ever see...seen...seen y-y-you..." Reid's eyes started to close slowly and his head fell forward, landing next to L's.

L's eyes widened. "Spence?" He rolled Reid off of him and quickly saw that his stomach was bleeding. _'His stitches...they've opened!' _

******

Reid's eyes fluttered open. He remembered he'd fallen on the floor and he had been talking to L and then everything had gone black again. He started to push himself into a sitting position when someone spoke. "Don't even think about it. Lay down."

Reid looked around the room and saw L sitting in the chair right beside him; he rested back on his elbows. He smiled, but it quickly faded. "Why are you..." He sighed and then smiled lightly. "Why are you so stupid?" He asked in a somewhat joking tone, but he knew L would be able to tell he was been serious.

L's eyes widened in shock: he had been called many things, but not one of them had been the word _stupid_. "...E-excuse me?"

Reid smiled. "Y-you're way been beyond smart...but when it comes to me, you're very stupid."

L frowned in confusion. "I do not understand."

"You just proved my point." Reid's smile faded to a soft look. "No, I guess...it doesn't explain my point really. You just...you don't seem to think with your brain, w-wait that doesn't sound right." He said and looked away towards the window as his face turned a light shade of pink. "I mean, like what you said about who I see when I look at you...that is not something you would ask someone else, just me. You think differently around me..."

"That is because I put you before everyone and everything else." L told him, his voice the same even and calm tone as it was most of the time. Reid turned his head back to look at L, a surprised expression. "I...I have never been able to think straight when it comes to you. But..."

"Well, I guess we're both stupid that way then..." Reid told him. He knew he was the same when it came to L.

L gave Reid a sad expression. "How can you not see him when you look at me?" He asked quietly as he placed his hand on the bed next to Reid's.

Reid looked down at L's hand and smiled, he moved his hand slightly to place it on top of the older man's. "Simple, you are not Beyond. You are L. M-my L." He said as his cheeks blushed furiously.

L smiled lightly. He leaned forward and was about to press his lips to Reid's but pulled away. "My Spence." He smiled at the slightly hurt and confused look on the younger's face and gripped at Reid's hand. "Agent Hotchner said the doctor says you can go home in about a week..."

"Oh, really? I thought I'd be here for a while." He said and looked out of the window, trying to take his mind of off the many possibilities of why L didn't kiss him when he was going to.

"Yes, but you are going to have to be looked after for a while. So no work for a few months, I think." L told him.

"Okay...but who's going to look after me?"

L smiled. "Well, I think Agent Morgan was asking if he could-..." He started but was cut off by the dark look Reid gave him as he turned to look at him. He chuckled. "I am joking. As if I would let _him_ watch you anyway...there is a seventy-five percent chance he would try something with you anyway..." He chuckled again as Reid's dark look turned into a glare. "Again, I am joking...a little." He leaned closer to Reid and with his free hand stroked the side of his face gently. "I will take care of you."

"What about your work?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I will sort it out."

"Wow, you're putting me in front of your work...now _that_ is new." Reid said smiling lightly but happily as he gripped at L's hand tighter.

L smiled. "I told you, you come before everyone and everything."

* * *

The End!

Ahhhh, it's actually the end! omg, the end! okay, so it's not the actual end because there is going to be a kind of epilouge thingy...but then it's the end. I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter, especially the begining because I wasn't sure I should write where they stop Beyond and save Reid like that but I liked it after I had written it so...

Thanks for reading!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue: A year and a half later.

* * *

Reid was sitting on the sofa watching some random crime drama on the TV. After correcting –silently to himself- a few of the things that the show had wrong he realised what a strange and different year he had just had...but how nice it had been as well. He had helped the team out –via his phone and computer- on a few cases over the year, but he had to admit, it was nice to go to sleep and not dream of the people he couldn't save or the serial killers he couldn't catch, among the other monsters.

He had spent most of the past year and a half alone with L, he occasionally saw the other members on his team when they would come to visit him and he had gone to see his Mother once or twice...but his only company had been L for the majority of the past eighteen months. Not that he was complaining. He liked been able to spend so much time with L...even if they hadn't touched each other apart from holding hands or gentle kisses.

He didn't even know why L wouldn't touch him...and he hadn't asked. He wanted to, but didn't dare to find out the answer.

He looked away from the TV as he heard the bathroom door open. He watched L as he walked over to the couch. The older man's hair was soaked and water was dripping from the ends, he was only wearing his black pyjama bottoms and a towel around his neck, Reid could see his skin shinning in places where the water was still lingering on his body, where he hadn't dried himself off properly, again.

Reid couldn't help but find his gaze was still fixed on L, even as he sat down on the couch next to him. L turned to look at him. "Are you...nervous about tomorrow?" He asked, ignoring the slight flush on Reid's cheeks. He knew exactly why his younger partner was blushing...he always blushed when skin was shown, whether it was L's or his own. L found it cute...but he knew Reid didn't like been called that, he thought it was L's way of saying he was childish or even girlish.

Reid kneeled on the couch closer to L and grabbed the towel from his neck, using it to gently rub at the older man's hair. "You never dry of properly, one day soon you will catch a cold." He smiled. "Maybe a little...but I think it helped seeing everyone even though I wasn't at work. So, thanks for suggesting they come over."

L looked at Reid from under the towel and gave him a slightly shocked look. "You knew I told them you wanted to see them? I made sure you weren't around when I phoned...so, how do you know?"

Reid smiled down at him. "Someone let it slip." L gave him a look that said he was accusing one of them in particular..._Morgan_. "Wrong. It wasn't Morgan. If I remember rightly, it was actually Hotch." He said and smiled lightly. His smile widened as he felt a hand on each of his hips, rubbing slowly and gently. He continued to rub at L's hair, so the older man wouldn't notice as he slid himself onto his lap.

L looked up at Reid, knocking the towel off his head at the same time. "What are you doing?"

Reid moved his face close to L's slowly and when he noticed L just stared at him but didn't move away, he pressed his lips gently to his partners. He pulled away after just a few short seconds, his face still close enough that they could feel each others breath. "It's been over a year and a half since you touched me...and trust me, I can't take it anymore. You touched my hips just barely and I'm already turned on! That's how much I can't take it anymore." He said smiling. He was half joking, and been half serious seen as he was actually turned on by such a simple touch. When L didn't say anything, he pressed his lips against L's again. As he felt L respond to the kiss this time, he pressed himself against the older man.

L let his hands grip tightly at Reid's hips and then loosen his grip to rub at them, before gripping tightly again and then repeating what he had done before. He licked at Reid's lips and to no surprise he felt the younger man's mouth open immediately, he slid his tongue into his mouth. As their wet, passionate kiss continued he could feel Reid pressing their bodies harder together...and Reid's now hardened member rub against his stomach. He couldn't blame Reid; he knew how much the younger man had wanted them to touch each other, even if it wasn't completely sex...he just wanted to be touched. But L knew he shouldn't touch him...not after...

L's hands let go of Reid's hips and slid up his light blue pyjama top, with his right hand he lifted the blue shirt up and held it there as his left hand roamed around his stomach...and then stopped as it fell on one of the many scares that occupied Reid's stomach. He stopped kissing and pulled away, removing his hand from Reid's stomach.

Reid looked down at him, his face was red and he was breathing slightly deeper than usual.

"You should move." L told him.

Reid looked down at him with a hurtful but somewhat understanding expression on his face. "Is...is it because of the scares? Why you won't sleep with me...I-I can keep my shirt on, if that's what's bothering you...w-we can figure out how to hide the one on my leg...o-or you just don't look...o-or..." Reid said and pulled his shirt –that L didn't realise he was still holding- down to cover himself and the scares up. He couldn't believe how desperate he thought he sounded...he loved L and he just wanted him to touch him and he wanted to touch him without been pushed away. "I-I-I understand...i-it's okay..."

"No, Spence, that is not it. I do not care about the scares. It is just..." L started but paused for a short while. "You were...you were _raped_ so many times..." He said as carefully as he could. "I couldn't touch you..."

Reid smiled lightly at him. "It's been a year and a half, L. I'm...really, I'm over what he did to me..."

"That doesn't matter...it is still not right to touch you like that. Not after what you went through." L told him. He knew he wasn't making his point clearly enough.

"You...you really thought I would rather feel him on me than feel you?" L gave him a confused questioning look. "...T-this is going to sound so weird, you'll probably think I'm just been stupid or something." Reid said and the paused to take a deep breath. "...I can still feel him on me...inside me...I...but I forget about it when I'm with you, even if you just hold my hand, the feeling numbs. I just want you to touch me like you used to..."

"W-why did you never tell me about this?"

"I thought you would just think it was another me seeing you as him thing. So I figured I'd just wait until you wanted to touch me again..." Reid told him.

L sighed. "It is not that I stopped wanting to touch you...I just thought it would be better for you if I didn't for a while."

Reid smiled lightly and pressed his forehead against L's. "A year and a half is not a _while_. So please...just touch me again." He said. "I really don't like sounding as if I'm begging for it, even if I kind of am."

"You need to move."

Reid's light smile faded away and changed to a sad and hurtful expression.

"Now, if you do not mind."

Reid quickly climbed off L's legs and stood in front of him as he stood from the couch. Reid turned away, he didn't want L to see the tears rimming in his eyes.

L grabbed Reid's wrist and pulled, dragging him towards the bedroom. When they were in the room, he pulled the younger man in front of him. He placed his hands on his hips and pulled him so their bodies were touching. Reid's eyes were wide in shock. "I did not mean to make you cry again. I just thought you would be more comfortable on the bed."

"...Y-you mean...w-we can..."

L smiled and led Reid down onto the bed. He climbed on top of the younger man and smiled. "...I love you...and I too have had enough of not touching." He said quietly before pressing his lips to Reid's.

As the kiss deepened, L –awkwardly- moved them both further onto the bed. L heard Reid let out a small whimper as he pulled away. He trailed his hands down Reid's covered chest and stomach to the bottom of his top. He tugged on the bottom gently, hinting at Reid that he wanted to take it off. Reid propped himself up onto his elbows and looked down at L's hands and then back up to his face. "I told you. I do not care about the scares..." He said and pushed the shirt up to the top of Reid's chest. He bent down and kissed at one of the scares on Reid's stomach.

Reid pushed himself up into a sitting position, L sat on the top of his legs. He raised his arms up in the air and let L pull his shirt over his head. He laid back down on the bed.

L placed his hands at either side of Reid's head, his face hanging over the younger man's. "I am sorry..." He said, but before he had the chance to elaborate on what he had said Reid propped himself up onto his elbows again and pressed his mouth against L's.

As the kiss deepened L slid his hand over Reid's stomach and down under his pyjama pants and his boxers. He rubbed the palm of his hand over the tip of Reid's hardened cock and he could feel the younger man moan into his mouth. He moved his hand passed his younger lovers cock and down to his opening, he rubbed the tip of his finger against it.

Reid's mouth opened against L's and he gasped lightly.

L slid his tongue into Reid's mouth at the same moment he pushed his finger into his opening. Reid moaned, this time it was deeper. L quickly pushed a second finger into Reid, and the younger man moaned again, louder. L pulled his mouth away from Reid's. "You okay?" Reid nodded and pushed himself to try and move L's fingers deeper inside of him. L smiled, pressed his lips against Reid's and pushed his fingers further inside of him.

As L started to move his fingers further apart, gently trying to stretch Reid...he felt something warm slide down his arm. At the same time he felt Reid stop kissing back. He pulled away and looked down at him. He realised what the warm liquid was...Reid had cum.

"...S-s-sorry...I-I, err,..." Reid mumbled and averted his eyes from L's.

L smiled and pressed his lips to Reid's neck. "Why are you apologising?" He asked, but didn't expect an answer. He pulled his fingers out of Reid and kissed his neck as he heard him gasp. He grabbed the top of Reid's trousers and pulled them down with his boxers. He climbed off of the younger man and pushed his own trousers and underwear down, he stepped out of them and then pulled Reid's off of his feet. He climbed back onto the bed and spread Reid's legs. He lined himself up with Reid's entrance but stopped and looked at the younger's face, his eyes were shut tight and his hands were gripping at the bed sheet beneath him. "We don't have to do this, you know..."

Reid opened his eyes and looked at L. "P-please...just hurry up and get inside me..." He said as his face turned red. He found it strange that he was finally getting what he wanted...yet he still couldn't stop blushing.

L smiled and nodded at him. He started to push in but stopped when he heard Reid gasp sharply. He put his face close to Reid's. "Do you want me to stop?"

Reid shook his head. "K-keep...keep going..."

"If I hurt you...you tell me to stop, understand?" L watched Reid nod. He pushed in further, he was trying to be gentle and slow...but it was hard. He had wanted this just as much as Reid had. "Spence...you need to try and relax..."

"O-okay..."

L pushed in further. He moved his face and buried it into Reid's neck. He breathed out deeply as he pushed in further. "You are so tight..."

A short while later L was all the way inside Reid...he was still a little tighter than he remembered and he could feel the blood from where he had ripped his younger lover's entrance. He waited for Reid to try and get used to the feeling of him been back inside him.

Reid nodded. "M-move...p-please move..."

L grabbed both of Reid's hands in his own, gripping them tightly as he pulled almost all the way out of Reid and then pushed back into him, a little rougher than he had meant to.

"Ahhh!" Reid screamed out. He could feel L stop moving immediately, so he rolled his hips upwards trying to reassure L that he was okay and he still wanted this.

After a short while, L was moving in and out of Reid like he had done so many times before. He was kissing at Reid's neck as he listened to him moaning out in pleasure instead of pain.

"Ah...L-L...h-harder..."

L bit down on Reid's neck lightly as he started to push in harder and faster. Reid's back arched up off of the bed and L let go of Reid's right hand. He used his right hand to trace it down Reid's back; he could feel the long scar that started at his shoulder blade. After a short moment he moved his hand further down to the small of Reid's back, pressing him closer to himself.

Reid started to rub his lower half against L as he moved at the same time the older man thrust into him.

L groaned against Reid's neck as he felt the younger's hardened cock rub against his lower stomach, and the pre-cum that was leaking from it smear against him. He moved his head away from Reid's neck and pressed his mouth against his. Suddenly he could feel Reid's insides tighten around him. They came shortly one after the other, but they moaned out each other's names at the same time.

"..._L!_"

"_...Spence..._"

Reid fell back down onto the bed and L collapsed on top of him. L could feel Reid panting deeply, his chest moving up and down. "Are you okay?"

Reid nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"I...hurt you, didn't I?" L asked as he looked into Reid's eyes.

Reid kissed at the corner of L's lips. "I-it hurt...but it w-wasn't you who h-hurt m-me, it just hurt." He explained and kissed L again. "Earlier, you said you were sorry...w-why?"

"I...I didn't realise that you could still feel him and I should have...I am sorry I did not help." L said and kissed Reid quickly and gently.

Reid smiled. "How about...we stop saying sorry? I don't know about you, but I think I've heard it enough to last a life time."

L smiled lightly and pressed his lips to Reid's. After a short while they got up, cleaned themselves and then climbed into bed, falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Reid walked out of the elevator and looked around the corridor. It was unusually empty. He took a deep breath and crossed the corridor, walking into the main offices of the BAU department. He walked straight over to his desk, and smiled down at it. It felt strangely right to be back at work. He looked up just in time to see Morgan walk into the offices.

Morgan grinned widely at him. "Hey, pretty boy...didn't think you'd actually come back. I mean we were actually starting to worry..."

Reid smiled. "It's not my fault my stomach took so long to heal. And anyway, it was Hotch who wouldn't let me come back."

"Did someone say my name?" Reid looked over to the doors and Hotch was walking towards them. "Someone did just say my name, right?" Reid smiled at his boss. "Good you're back Reid, and we've already got a case for you. Conference room." Morgan grinned at Reid and walked towards the stairs, Reid and Hotch following behind him. "Reid..."

"Yes?"

"It's good to have you back."

Reid smiled widely. "Good to be back."

* * *

The real end!

Okay, so this is now the end of Possession. Thank you so much for reading, commenting, faving, alerting...and I'd love to know what you thought of this -final- chapter and the fic over all. Thanks again! :D


End file.
